No hay forma de que mi hermana menor sea tan linda
by Start Kurosaki
Summary: Me llamo Ichigo, soy un tranquilo estudiante de preparatoria de 17 años. Tengo una hermana menor, Rukia de 15, pero no me llevo bien con ella, Rukia es la señorita "perfeccion"; y yo, bueno yo soy solo yo; ella me ignora y trato de que eso no me importe, aunque ultimamente he descubierto algo de ella, mejor dicho ella me ha lo ha mostrado... algo MUY raro... ADAPTACION de OREIMO
1. No hay forma de que ella me hable

¡Hola todas y todos!, si ya entraste al menos lean este primer cap, el sumary es pésimo para resumir esta excelente historia; sé que esta historia les gustara y divertira, aunque está en el género romance, ya verán mas adelante porque está ahí y, y no es por Rukia e Ichigo, se supone que son hermanos, si esta en romance es porque el susodicho hermanito es pretendido por varias que el ni se imagina; bueno, bueno, ni yo mismo lo sé, aun el anime sigue en trasmisión, no sé cómo terminara. Para empezar el fic está basado y es más una adaptación de "Ore no imouto ga konnani kawaii ga nai" o más conocido como Oreimo, que es un anime seinen, sin más preámbulos empezamos, al último escribiré mi opinión personal.

Enjoy!

**Nota1:**

El estilo de narración es en primera persona, lo narra Ichigo.

_texto en cursiva:_ pensamientos de Ichigo

. (punto) separa los hechos ocurridas a un mismo personaje en tiempo relativamente cortos

._. : separa los hechos ocurridos e n un tiempo relativamente largo.

**Nota 2:** hay momentos en que Ichigo rompe la "cuarta pared" y les pregunta cosas a ustedes, aunque luego el solo se responde a veces; espero no confundirlos.

**Nota 3:** Esta historia no fomenta el incesto pueden estar tranquilos, los que han visto el anime me entenderán, no se preocupen por leerla.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Bleach" y "Ore no imouto ga konnani kawaii ga nai" pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo solo los tomo para elaborar el fic.

* * *

"No hay forma de que mi hermana menor sea tan linda"

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando regresé a casa de la escuela, encontré a mi hermana menor en la sala de estar hablando por teléfono. Su nombre es Rukia Kuchiki. Tiene 15 años, y va a secundaria a la escuela local. Ella tiene su cabello negro, ambas orejas perforadas, usa un elegante manicure, y mantiene su rostro bien maquillado, aunque sin el aún seguiría siendo atractiva, en especial con sus indescifrables ojos violeta. Con todo, parece una persona muy madura a pesar de su edad. Además es bonita pero algo baja de estatura, y tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado.

_Sí solo fuese buena cantando... entonces tendríamos una excelente ídol._

No estoy siendo indulgente sólo porque es de la familia, ya que mi hermana en verdad es así de refinada. Sin embargo, tampoco tengo intenciones de gritarle a todo mundo que ella es mi hermana, porque seguramente más de un tipo me envidiaría, y yo entendería por qué, pero no del modo que piensan.

Si tú tienes una hermana, entonces deberías de entender más o menos lo que siento. Una hermana no es gran cosa, al menos eso creo.

Por ejemplo, imagina esto: en tu salón de clases, siempre hay varios grupos de personas. Toma el mejor de todos ellos, aquel grupo de atletas, con el chico guapísimo y la exageradamente hermosa chica. Ahora existe una chica superior en rango y más refinada que las demás en aquel grupo. Esa chica con la querrías hablar, esa chica que vive en otro mundo con la que nunca en el futuro tendrías algo que ver. Ella es lo que llamaríamos "Chica de otro nivel". La mayoría de hombres la encontrarían inquietante aun aunque ella fuese así de hermosa. Así es como yo me siento. Ahora imagina a una chica así dentro de tu familia. Por supuesto, sin ninguna clase de problemas en estar uno cerca del otro. Ahora comprenden mi incómoda situación. No es nada agradable _¿O sí?_

—Ya regresé. —Saludo por mera formalidad, pero Rukia, en su uniforme de la escuela, sentada en el sofá cruzando sus piernas cubiertas por la minifalda, no contesta, y ni siquiera muestra la más mínima señal de interés en mí.

Sonríe al teléfono, es una lástima que esa linda sonrisa nunca se dirija a mí como objetivo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡JAJA! Vaya idiota...

_Claro, claro, soy un idiota por tratar de llamar tu atención._

Gruñí en silencio, mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador. Tomé un sobre de té de naranja, lo disolví en un vaso y lo bebí de un trago. _Vaya_, descansaré un breve instante antes de estudiar.

—Está bien, me cambiaré y saldré.

_Ya casi es de noche, ¿A dónde planea ir a divertirse?_

—Bueno, no es que me importe. —Murmuré, y subí las escaleras.

Me llamo Ichigo Kuchiki. Soy un estudiante de Preparatoria de diecisiete años. Puede que suene un poco raro viniendo de mí, pero soy un estudiante común. No pertenezco a ningún club y tampoco tengo algún pasatiempo en especial. Escucho música y leo algunos Mangas, pero no al punto en que los considere un pasatiempo. Después de la escuela, normalmente voy al pueblo a divertirme con mis amigos, leer algún Manga o ver la televisión… Y estudio de vez en cuando.

_¿No actúa así un estudiante común y corriente?_

Puedes llamarlo un aburrido estilo de vida, pero seguro y tranquilo al fin y al cabo. Yo creo que actuar normalmente es de gran importancia. Ser normal significa estar en armonía con los demás y ser realista.

Actuar de manera segura y tranquila es menos peligroso. Afortunadamente, mis calificaciones no son muy malas, y sin las cosas siguen como van, probablemente entre en una universidad decente. Y sobre lo que haré después... Bueno, ya pensaré en eso durante mis próximos divertidos 4 años de universidad.

La gente que tiene prisa es aquella que no consigue sus sueños en cual sea el camino que hayan elegido. Y hacer tu sueño realidad... suena bien, sin embargo, eso significa que ya no serás "normal". Existirá el peligro, y eso significa inseguridad. Esas cosas no están hechas para mí.

Bueno, he olvidado mis sueños de niño hace mucho tiempo, pero si tuviese que nombrar alguno, diría que una vida ordinaria, discreta, tranquila y sin problemas podría considerarse uno.

Mi hogar es una casa con dos plantas. Los miembros de mi familia somos mis padres, mi hermana y yo, dándonos un total de 4 personas. Una familia de clase media, nada fuera de lo común.

La habitación de mi hermana y la mía está en el segundo piso. Luego de cambiarme de ropa por las típicas de estar en casa, descansé un rato y luego bajé las escaleras. Eso es porque me gusta ir al baño antes de empezar a estudiar. A propósito, la puerta de entrada está a la derecha bajando las escaleras, y al lado izquierdo de las escaleras está la puerta que va a la sala de estar. Y luego...

— ¡Ah!

Justo después de bajar las escaleras, corrí inconscientemente hacia Rukia. Esta área es un punto ciego en ambos lados en el cual las colisiones suceden frecuentemente.

*Pum*

Con mi hombro izquierdo golpeé a Rukia en el pecho. A pesar de que el choque no fue muy fuerte, si fue lo suficiente para hacerla soltar el bolso que llevaba, y que sus contenidos se esparcieran al caer.

— ¡Aah! — exclamo ella.

—Perdona. — Me disculpé honestamente y alcancé a recoger algunos objetos que estaban por todos lados, cosas como cosméticos, pero Rukia se alteró y apartó mi mano con un manotazo.

— ¿Q-Que?! — Abrí mis ojos de par en par y me sorprendí al notar su afilada mirada. Y esto es lo que dijo a continuación:

—Sólo vete, y no toques nada.

Dicho eso, empezó a recoger todos sus objetos para meterlos en esa bolsa suya. Vaya que es desagradecida. _¿Y por qué actúa así? ¿De verdad no quiere que toque sus cosas? ¿Tanto le desagrado?_

La miré de nuevo continuar su tarea sin mostrar expresión alguna, mientras una inquietante atmósfera se apoderó de la sala.

Luego se incorporó y susurró:

—Me voy. — Y como si acabara de terminar alguna clase de trabajo indecente, cerró la puerta de golpe.

Como pueden ver, así es nuestra relación.

No es que eso me enfade, así que intento no pensar en ella como hermana. Sólo pienso en ella como si fuese una de esas personas que van a tu clase a hacer lo mismo que tú, recordarlas no es sencillo.

Adelante y ríanse de mí por ser un fracaso de hermano si quieren. No me importa. Bueno, tampoco es como si mi vida vaya a ser una molestia si no puedo comunicarme adecuadamente con mi hermana.

—…Cielos. ¿Cuándo se volvieron las cosas así?...

_Incluso ella una vez no fue así como es ahora, creo..._

Lo admito, me molesta un poco, como sea. Debo volver a lo que vine. Terminé de orinar, lavé mis manos, y me sumergí en el sofá de la sala de estar. Agarré una revista de las que había y me senté de espaldas con ambas piernas cruzadas. Pero, ¿_no se suponía que debería estudiar?_

Quedándome aquí viendo las imágenes de este manga de acción me hace sentir más vacío y más vacío. Mis sentidos me advierten de que no debería estar haciendo esto, pero mi impresionante pereza los mantiene a raya.

Ah, olvídalo, no estoy como para estudiar. Esta flojera parece ser un problema común entre los estudiantes ¿no crees?. Me levanté sacudiéndome la cabeza como un perro al que le han echado un balde de agua encima, abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia el corredor. Entonces fue cuando algo raro pasó.

-¿Mmm?- susurre en voz baja.

Estaba justo en la esquina del vestíbulo, detrás del armario para zapatos. No lo había visto allí antes, pero entre el armario y la pared, había algo delgado y blanco, algo parecido a una pequeña caja. Estiré mi brazo para alcanzarlo. Al parecer mi cerebro buscaba cualquier excusa para no permitirme estudiar. Incluso si lo alcanzo eso no me daría más que unos segundos de distracción.

Pero el resultado no sería ese. De hecho, gracias a este objeto, estudiar se volvería un problema secundario por bastante rato. Al fin lo saqué de detrás del armario.

— ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Solté un grito ahogado. ¿Por qué?, te preguntaras. Porque eso era de esa clase de cosas que no pertenecerían nunca a este hogar.

_Esto es, bueno... ¿Qué es en realidad?_

Tomé la caja con mis dedos y la miré desde distintos ángulos, pero no parecí entender que era

Es un estuche para DVD, seguro. Pero esto lo encontrarías normalmente en una tienda de alquileres de vídeo. Incluso pone DVD. Pero el contenido es lo que no capto. Debí lucir absolutamente confundido en ese momento. El estuche del DVD mostraba una ilustración de una niña con ojos muy grandes. Una linda niña que debe estar ya en los grados más altos de su escuela.

—Sus ojos y cabello son de color rosa. —Murmuré.

Luego lo escudriñé como si fuera un detective revisando evidencia en busca de una pista. Este debe ser el color de la imagen, ya que el estuche entero tiene varias partes de colores blanco y rosa. De todas formas. La pregunta es:

— ¿Qué pasa con las ropas de esta niña?

Quiero decir que, ella viste varias prendas. ¿Cómo las llamaríamos, un traje de baño?, ¿vendas? Algo que te haría querer decirle que usara algo normal. Parece como si uno de esos propulsores para cohetes salieran de ese extraño traje permitiéndole volar, y por qué no, dejar un rastro de ese polvo de estrellas suyo en el proceso.

Y carga esa gran vara que tiene ese elegante y mecánico diseño, sólo usando una mano. Es algo de lo que ni _Yamcha _se asustaría. Aparentemente es para luchar. Imaginársela golpeando y asesinando enemigos con eso es inconcebible.

_Esto da miedo_, _seee_

Y... En la parte superior del estuche, aparecía impreso lo que sería el título en una fuente extraña: "Primera edición de la Bruja Polvo de Estrellas Chappy"

_¿Qué demonios?_

Me encontré con varias explicaciones, pero en pocas palabras es un Anime...supongo. Aunque ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que dejé de ver Anime, la verdad es que no comprendo la situación.

_¿Y qué hacía esta clase de cosas aquí tirada en el suelo?_

Y justo cuando esa pregunta despertó en mi cabeza, mientras me encontraba sentado en el vestíbulo con esa «Bruja Polvo de Estrellas Chappy» en mis manos, la puerta se abrió de repente.

—Ya regresé. Oh, ¿Qué estás haciendo Ichigo? ¿A qué se debe esa posición fetal?- preguntó mi madre al verme tumbado sobre el suelo, lo que no se dio cuenta era que escondía aquel condenado DVD.

—No es nada, Mamá. Sólo tomaba un poco de aire fresco.- respondí tratando de contener mi nerviosismo.

_¡Por los pelos!_

Por suerte, fui capaz de esconderlo justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió.

_Vaya, de verdad estuvo cerca._

No sé quién me haya puesto una trampa así. Si fuese descubierto con algo como esto en mis manos, seguramente sería el tema principal en la siguiente reunión familiar. Ya me imagino a Rukia mirándome como si de basura se tratase.

Mamá, sosteniendo una bolsa para compras, me observaba con compasión. Mi madre se llama Masaki Kuchiki, es una hermosa mujer de cabello igual al mío, ah, es cierto, olvide mencionarles que tengo el cabello naranja, natural por supuesto, no soy de esos tipos que se teñirían el cabello.

—Escuché de la vecina de al lado que dar consejos psicológicos a los estudiantes está teniendo buenos resultados últimamente.- dijo mama mirándome algo confundida, y con, _¿con compasión?_

—Espera un minuto. Estoy perfectamente. Y tienes razón, ya he estudiado mucho hoy.- respondí deseando que esto terminara.

—Mentiroso. No te imagino estudiando hasta el punto de quedar en ese estado.

_Qué crueles son ustedes mis padres. ¿Cómo es posible que no confíen en su hijo?_

—Por supuesto que he estudiado. Si no lo hiciera, mis calificaciones me delatarían.

—Pero eso es gracias a Orihime-Chan, ¿no? ¿Por qué eres el único que se siente orgulloso por tener una amiga de la infancia tan lista como ella supervisándote? Jamás estudias solo.— dijo mi madre mirandome ironicamente.

_Al diablo, eso sonó a: como era posible que me enorgulleciera por mis calificaciones, si Orihime era la que hacia todo el trabajo._

Eso es absolutamente cierto, así que no puedo negarlo. Además, hace 5 minutos estaba leyendo un Manga en lugar de estudiar.

Me arrastré por el suelo igual que un ciempiés mientras escondía esa tal Bruja Chappy debajo de mi camisa, y escapé de la escena. Escuché a mi mamá decir algo antes de salir.

—Ichigo, no es que me importe, pero quiero que dejes de traer esas revistas porno al vestíbulo.- dijo ella con voz algo seria.

_Cerca, pero te equivocas._ Es sorprendente como fue capaz de sospechar tal cosa al notar mi reacción. Esa anécdota suya de descubrir "mi" colección secreta mientras hacía aseo en mi la habitación no me la contó porque sí. Sin embargo, lo que escondo ahora es mucho más grave.

Saqué el objeto de debajo de mi estómago al llegar a mi habitacion, y lo levanté arriba de mi cabeza con mi mano derecha, y con la izquierda le sequé el sudor.

_Misión cumplida_, de verdad estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. Intentaré no decir por qué, pero ustedes los buenos estudiantes deben saber lo que trato de decir.

—Y así fue como terminé trayéndome esto. —Murmuré mientras le echaba una miraba al estuche de "La Bruja Polvo de Estrellas."

Bueno, no puede hacerse nada de todas formas. Y ya que estaba en busca de una excusa para no estudiar, es también cierto que me sentí muy interesado por este "Objeto prohibido"

Debo cancelar la sesión de estudio de hoy dadas las circunstancias. No es que sea un vago, pero tengo que examinar este objeto, asi lo amerita la situacion.

Mi habitación es mediana. Una cama, un escritorio, una estantería con libros de texto y mangas, y un armario componen mi habitación. Mi tapiz es de color amarillo y verde y las cortinas son de color azul. En la pared, hay un Calendario estilo japonés que me regaló mi mamá, y no tengo ningún póster. Tampoco tengo una computadora, televisión o alguna consola de videojuegos, tan solo una guitarra, que solia tocar hace tiempo.

¿Ven? Soy un tipo corriente. Es mi política para vivir tan normal como se pueda y satisfacer mis gustos.

Y a propósito, ya me he rendido en eso de tratar esconder "mis" revistas _porno_, así que las guardo en una caja de cartón debajo de mi cama. No piensen mal de mí, no soy un pervertido, pero me sentí algo raro siendo el único de mis compañeros que no había visto una, así que el estúpido de Keigo me presto algunas. Le rogué a Mamá que no se le ocurriera limpiar allí. No hay nada que me asegure que no lo haga, y si ella ha estado revisando mi colección en busca de "actualizaciones", no hay forma de que yo lo sepa.

Bueno, es hora de que termine de reflexionar. Para defender mi auto-confianza. Y en caso de que sea sorprendido y demandado para una reunión familiar, mi única defensa sería elegir la opción más segura, aunque con el gran interrogador que es el "Don" Byakuya Kuchiki me seria dificil escoger la opcion mas segura.

_Y ahora que lo pienso ¿En dónde esconde la gente que no tiene su propio cuarto esta clase de cosas?_

_Como posible plan de defensa, lo dejaría todo abierto intencionalmente. Y si fuese sorprendido, sólo me preocuparía por decir que tuve problemas en cerrar mi cuarto con llave..._

Viajar por esos profundos pensamientos sólo me tomó unos cuantos segundos en el mundo real. Me senté en mi cama y aflojé mis piernas. Cogí el estuche del DVD con una mano y usé la otra para asumir una pose digna de un pensador. Entre más lo veo, más me dice que este estuche no tiene nada que ver con mi habitación.

Bajo la luz fluorescente, la sonrisa de Bruja esta reluce. Me asusta sólo pensar que ella sonríe mientras tiene esa arma de "destrucción masiva" en sus manos.

_Mmm..._

_Y bueno_, _¿De quién es esto?_ Me imaginé los rostros de toda mi familia uno por uno, pero como preví no pude encontrar un dueño adecuado para este anime.

Por supuesto, tampoco recuerdo haber visto este Anime al aire en la Sala de estar. En aquel momento, no sabía que las computadoras podían reproducir DVDs

_¿Entonces qué significa esto? ¿Qué hacía esto en el vestíbulo?_ Mientras me preguntaba eso, abrí el estuche..._¿Pero qué...?_

Me sobresalté incluso más que cuando encontré este DVD hace ya un rato. Para resumirlo, dentro de la caja del DVD no estaba el CD de la Bruja Polvo de estrellas. En su lugar, había otro tipo de DVD…

_Bueno, suele pasarme con frecuencia, como cuando me canso de poner el CD que acabo de escuchar en su respectiva caja, y los revuelvo por ahí. Y luego me confundo por no saber qué CD está en que Caja._

El dueño de esto debió estar de flojo como para poner un CD diferente en este estuche de la Brujita Polvo de Estrellas.

Ahora entiendo. Pero, pero, bueno... _¿Y por qué el título de esto es: «Hagamos el amor con tu hermana»? _De todas las opciones_, ¿quién incita a quien a hacer qué? ¿Y qué hace esta encantadora advertencia R-18 que no debería estar allí?!_

_Tranquilízate Ichigo…_

Mi respiración se volvió más fuerte mientras el sudor se acumulaba en mi frente. Esto es serio, muy serio. ¿Por qué es tan serio? Recordemos esa escena en donde me encontré con mamá. Habiendo ella encontrado el verdadero contenido. Yo me hubiera suicidado.

_¿Es esto de verdad una trampa en la que debería haber caído?_

No entiendo esta clase de cosas, pero mis instintos me dicen que es alarmante.

_¿Qué es esta aura oscura que sale del título?_ Incluso si no tuviese esa atractiva advertencia R-18(mayores de 18), lo hubiese entendido todo con sólo leer el título ¡Esto de verdad es algo que yo no me permitiría tener!

—Ichigo, ¿Estás estudiando cómo se debe?- escuche decir a mi madre que abría la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¡Aaaahhh!- Grité como si el fin del mundo hubiera llegado, y me agaché cubriéndome con la sábana de la cama.

Miré hacia la puerta. Mi mamá que la había abierto sin tocar, parecía sorprendida al acabar de presenciar esa extraña reacción en su hijo.

—Perdona, ¿No es un buen momento?

—No es nada mamá, sólo estaba practicando la voz. Además, ¿podrías tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

—Sí, perdona, lo haré desde ahora en adelante.- Respondió mi madre con una expresión con la que aparentemente intenta esconder su asombro, cerrando la puerta.

_Mierda._ Pude controlar la situación, pero estoy seguro de que aquí hubo un gran malentendido.

_Maldición._

De verdad hoy tengo muy mala suerte, y todo por culpa de este objeto.

Mientras permanecía aún bajo la sábana, observé de nuevo el misterioso estuche del DVD.

_Maldición._

Las cosas ya han ido muy lejos, así que tengo que encontrar el dueño de este anime. Puse esa expresión de "medio sospechar de alguien" como garantía. Pero ahora estoy aún más confundido.

Me refiero al dueño del DVD. El hecho de que lo que dentro del Estuche de la "Brujita de Polvo de Estrellas Chappy" hubiese algo totalmente inesperado: "Hagamos el Amor con tu Hermana" Me hace sospechar de que tanto la "Brujita de Polvo de Estrellas Chappy" y "Hagamos el Amor con tu Hermana" pertenecen a la misma persona.

Y teniendo en cuenta de que esto estaba en un lugar tal, como lo es la parte posterior del armario para zapatos de nuestra casa, hay una gran probabilidad de que el dueño de esto sea mi hermana, mi madre, mi padre o yo...

Por supuesto, gente que no es de nuestra familia viene a casa también, así que no puedo descartar la "Teoría del Culpable del exterior."

_¿Pero a quien se le pasaría por la cabeza traer ese "Hagamos el amor con tu hermana" en el estuche de "La Brujita Polvo de Estrellas Chappy" y ponerla justo detrás del armario para zapatos?_

Ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo.

De cualquier forma, creo que trabajar en la "Teoría del Culpable del exterior" es una pérdida de tiempo, así que empezaré a suponer que la culpa es de alguien de mi Familia.

Mi hermana, Mamá, Papá, y yo...Asumiendo que el culpable es uno de ellos, ¿A quién consideraría el principal sospechoso? ¿Quién de mi familia tiene más probabilidades de poseer objetos como "Bruja Polvo de Estrellas Chappy" y "Hagamos el Amor con tu Hermana"?

Desafortunadamente, ese soy yo. Y ese es el problema.

_¡Por supuesto que no soy yo!._ Pero esa la única explicación lógica. Bueno, solo pensarlo me entristece, mi reputacion es tan mala, y eso que soy un buen chico, ¿no creen?

De cualquier forma, esto no es mío. Ya que no estoy interesado en lo absoluto en lo referente al anime. Y bien, existe gente en mi clase que habla sobre estas cosas, pero no tengo nada que ver con ellos. Y lo mismo va para todos los miembros de mi familia.

Yéndonos hacia la conclusión obvia, agaché mi cabeza y me pregunté a mi mismo.

_Pero, mira, no puede ser mamá, y papá es absolutamente una persona de la edad de piedra así que probablemente no pueda utilizar un DVD... ¿Y ese rígido rostro de "Don Corleone" viendo y disfrutando un Anime? No me lo creo. Y luego viene mi hermana...ella es la primera que debería descartar como sospechoso._

Ella hace 5 años hubiese podido ver Anime, pero supongo que ahora sólo ve los programas populares de Música y Drama. Animes infantiles definitivamente no son uno de los pasatiempos de Rukia, o si?...

No puedo imaginármela comprando y viendo un DVD de "Brujita Polvo de Estrellas Chappy". Y sólo nombrar "Hagamos el Amor con tu Hermana" hace que me den escalofríos. Ya que sabemos de quien estamos hablando. Ella es la típica chica de Secundaria, así que hoy debió haber salido con sus amigas.

—Está bien, me rindo. No comprendo después de todo.— susurre para mi mismo.

Mis ideas han encontrado un callejón sin salida. Como pensé, no creo que el culpable esté en mi familia, y los visitantes son tantos que ni siquiera puedo contarlos.

_Bien, estoy jodido. No parece que haya nacido para ser detective. Entonces, ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Me rindo? Esto es agotador...No, ahora que lo pienso, sigue molestándome. Encontraré seguramente al culpable._

Me sorprendo de mí mismo, pero por el momento no tengo salida. Usualmente hubiese dado por terminada la búsqueda y dormido hasta la cena. Y si hubiese hecho eso, mis días hubiesen continuado en paz. Pero eso nunca pasó. Ya que, por mi propia voluntad, decidí no acabar con esto.

Por supuesto que no había descubierto nada hasta ahora, pero debí haber escrito mi destino decidiéndolo. Y hablando de eso, próximamente estaré entrando en un gran campo minado— ¡qué bien! — y si no se dan cuenta dije eso con sarcasmo.

_¿De quién rayos será este condenado DVD?!_

* * *

De quien rayos será el DVD?, no sé si se lo imaginan, ojala que no, _Ichigo Kuchiki?, en que rayos pensabas?_ se preguntaran, pero se supone que Rukia e Ichigo son hermanos y además su padre tiene una personalidad igual de seria y estricta que Byakuya(osea Isshin no encajaba), y su esposa debía ser Masaki, ya que se debía explicar el cabello naranja de Ichigo.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, el segundo cap estará listo pronto, en estos momentos después de subir el primer cap estoy escribiendo, espero subirlo de aquí a 4 días después de que actualice mis otros fics. Si les gusto dejen su review, así me animan a seguir con esta historia, que en verdad sí que se pondrá buena, los que han visto el anime me comprenderán, por cierto dije que daría mi opinión personal de Oreimo, así que ahí va:

Para comenzar Oreimo es un seinen, y ya saben que tipos de situaciones se encontraran, no sean malpensad s, no me refiero a eso; sino a situaciones complejas donde se ven muy involucrados los sentimientos aunque sin llegar a ser muy empalagoso, el anime en si tiene mucho humor, yo diría que mucho, pero a la vez contrasta mucho con las escenas serias, tanto así que a un rato te ríes y al otro te pones a pensar en porque el condenado protagonista hizo eso o aquello, o porque le sucede lo otro; bueno, evitare explayarme y seguiré dando mi opinión, en verdad es una anime bueno y muy entretenido que a la vez nos enseña cómo hasta las situaciones "cotidianas" pueden resultar divertidas y a la vez tan complejas, se los recomiendo sin dudarlo, yo que nunca pensar ver un anime así, me termino gustando tanto como los Shonem como Bleach. Espero que les haya servido mi opinión, pero no se vean el anime de una vez!, esperen que avance el fic, o se spoilearan. Creo que ya lo pedí, pero si les gusto o tienen algún consejo o critica la pueden dejar en el bonito recuadro blanco de abajo, no sean tímidas ni tímidos jajajj, denle su apoyo al bueno de Start Kurosaki u_u


	2. No hay forma de que ella tenga DVD Eroge

Hola todos y todas, como ya lo tenía listo, y necesito concentrarme en mi otros fics, entonces decidí subir de una vez el segundo cap, por cierto he reeditado el primer cap para que no sea tan confuso, también he cambiado a la amiga de la infancia de Ichigo, ahora será Orihime ya que ella encaja mejor con su personalidad; además he añadido una nota para aclarar la forma de lectura, espero que ahora si este más sencillo de comprender, recuerden que lo narra Ichigo y el texto en cursiva es lo que él piensa.

**Nota1:**

El estilo de narración es en primera persona, lo narra Ichigo.

_Texto en cursiva:_ pensamientos de Ichigo

. (punto) separa los hechos ocurridas a un mismo personaje en tiempo relativamente cortos

._. : separa los hechos ocurridos e n un tiempo relativamente largo.

**Nota 2:** hay momentos en que Ichigo rompe la "cuarta pared" y les pregunta cosas a ustedes, aunque luego el solo se responde a veces; espero no confundirlos.

**Nota 3:** Esta historia no fomenta el incesto pueden estar tranquilos, los que han visto el anime me entenderán, no se preocupen por leerla.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Bleach" y "Ore no imouto ga konnani kawaii ga nai" pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo solo los tomo para elaborar el fic.

* * *

"No hay forma de que mi hermana menor tenga DVDs y juegos Eroge"

**Capítulo 2**

La cena empieza en mi casa a las 7 de la noche. Eso es porque mi Padre llega del trabajo alrededor de esa hora.

Si no llego al comedor puntualmente, mi cena se pierde no importa qué. La hora actual es 6: 45 de la tarde. Mientras me rascaba la cabeza, dejé mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras...pero paré en mitad del camino. Eso fue porque, divisé a Rukia en el vestíbulo.

_Oh, así que ya volvió_

Ahora que lo pienso, su "Toque de queda personal" todavía es a las 6:30. Si eso es tarde o temprano es otra cosa, pero ella parece obedecerlo. Bueno, aunque ella luce como un estudiante de preparatoria, la verdad es que es de secundaria.

Y a propósito, hoy Rukia usaba una camisa blanco y negro, y algo como una mezcla de calzas negras y una falda. No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero Ces-lo-que-sea haya sido la marca. Si alguien dijera que Rukia es una modelo, todos le creerían. Que linda es...

Ya que ella parece detestarme, es mejor que no me le acerque. El argumento no cambiará aun si somos hermanos o no. De verdad tenemos que lidiar con esto. Aun estando en mitad de las escaleras, me dispongo a esperar a que Rukia entre en el comedor.

—¿Cómo?

Algo anda mal. En vez de abrir la puerta para llegar al comedor, se queda allí de pie en el Vestíbulo.

_... ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?_

Y ya que parecería estúpido quedarme donde estoy, bajé las escaleras. Me puse enfrente de la puerta y puse una mano en el pestillo.

Silencio.

Giré la cabeza para ver hacia atrás.—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿Cómo? —Pregunto mirándome con una horrible expresión.

_¿Por qué siempre intento dirigirle la palabra, aun sabiendo lo que pasará? ¿Soy un idiota?_

—Olvídalo. — Respondí, chasqué mi lengua y giré el pestillo fuertemente. Miré hacia la mesa, curry y sopa que era lo que había para cenar.

En esta habitación, nuestra familia se reúne para la cena, es una mezcla de comedor, cocina y sala de estar, no hay divisores y es espaciosa.

Rukia y yo nos hacemos de un lado de la mesa, mis padres se sientan justo en frente. En la televisión, el presentador habla sobre deportes extranjeros y otras noticias. Mi Padre toma su sopa en silencio. Él usa ropas japonesas tradicionales siempre después de ducharse, eso hace que su pesada atmósfera se multiplique y lo haga ver como un Mafioso, o como un noble, ya que mi padre es de esos pocos hombres que trasmiten grandeza. Además, él no está del bando de los mafiosos, ya que trabaja para la policía, aunque es fácil imaginarse que trabaje de infiltrado o algo así, aunque conociéndole bien, uno se diría que es imposible.

A su lado, mi madre masticaba sus Fukujunzuke. Ella absolutamente luce como un ama de casa, a pesar de su increíble hermosura no se parece en nada a Rukia, mi madre es como una belleza de luz, y Rukia…, bueno, Rukia es lo contrario.

Mi hermana mantenía el silencio. Normalmente ella actúa fríamente con nosotros. Y viéndola comer sin decir palabra, se podría decir que tiene un parecido increíble con su padre. Especialmente por sus agudas miradas y otras cosas, aunque mas seria por su actitud, el increíble cabello azabache y sus extrañas auras de grandeza.

Ah, y apropósito, la gente suele decir con frecuencia que comparto la misma atmósfera de mi madre, claro, si ambos tenemos este extraño cabello y a pesar de ser bien parecidos nos vemos muy simples, pero ¡Dios bendiga lo normal! Como dije antes, esa es mi filosofía. Nuestra mesa luce muy normal y eso me agrada. Por supuesto, estuve comiendo curry mientras pensaba en una oportunidad para poner mi plan en marcha.

Ya que obviamente encontrar el dueño del DVD necesita un plan. Bueno, lo llamo plan, pero no es nada complicado. Es muy honesto y simple. Lo que intento decir es que, dado que sospechar y pensar yo sólo no me llevará a ningún lado, intentaré hacer mi jugada para dar con el sospechoso.

Luego de que me bebiera algo de mi sopa, hice una pregunta dirigida a nadie en particular.

—Escuchen, iré a la tienda después de cenar, y aprovechando, ¿hay algo que quieren que traiga para ustedes?

—Oh, entonces tráeme la edición limitada de los nuevos sabores de helado?- preguntó mi madre algo feliz.

—Claro que sí.- respondí.

Luego de terminar esa pequeña charla con mi madre, movi mis fichas.

—Oh, se me olvidaba, uno de mis amigos recientemente resultó interesado en un anime para chicas. Si mal no recuerdo, se llamaba «Polvo de Estrellas» o algo así.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —La primera que reaccionó ante lo anterior fue mi madre.— Válgame la...

—Bueno, él sólo me lo recomendó, dice que es interesante. Así que debería echarle un vistazo.

—Oh, no, él es de esos a los que les llaman "otaku", ¿no es así? Hablaron de eso en la televisión el otro día. No deberías ser como ellos. ¿Entiendes? ¿Qué opinas, querido?— pregunto mama.

Ante esa pregunta mi padre respondió fríamente:

—Por supuesto, no deberías ir en busca de malas influencias.

_Mmm, así que tienen esas clase de actitudes_. No conocen mucho del tema, pero normalmente no tienen una buena impresión. La gente como yo no se preocupa de que pasatiempos tengan los demás ya que no me importa.

Pero ya que es inútil hablar del tema con mis padres, respondí también con frialdad.

—Entendido...

Hablan de sus opiniones abiertamente, y mi padre ya estaba fuera de esto en primer lugar. Él no tendría un DVD, ni siquiera sabe usarlo. Así que por eliminación, el sospechoso que me queda es...

Miré al asiento de mi lado silenciosamente. Rukia mordía sus labios fuertemente, como si estuviese usando cada músculo de su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban haciendo agitar sus cubiertos.

_¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma?_

—¿Rukia? —Le preguntó mamá a Rukia dulcemente, advirtiendo su extraña conducta.

—Gracias por la comida. — Respondió ella algo molesta, Rukia se levantó y dejó la sala rápidamente.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y subió las escaleras haciendo bastante ruido.

_¿Que le sucede? Me preguntó si..._

Se le veía confundida. Honestamente, tampoco sé qué hacer. _¿Por qué está enojada? ¿Qué parte de la conversación hizo que se pusiera así?_ Si ellafuese la culpable y se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, entonces esto es aún más extraño.

Normalmente ella no parecería preocupada ni me prestaría atención. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

No lo acabo de entender, Rukia. Pero ella no actuaba normalmente. Se puede considerar eso como una señal de que reaccionó a mis intenciones. Por supuesto, no sé si eso fue suficiente para acusarla como sospechoso.

Es sólo que presiento que alguien de mi Familia es el culpable...Y esta "Bruja Polvo de Estrellas..."

_¿El dueño de eso es...mi hermana?!_

—Masaki, dile en un momento a Rukia que venga aquí. —La molesta voz del gran Byakuya Kuchiki resonó por toda la habitación.

_Oh, bien. Ella está en problemas y no me haré responsable._

Si asumimos que el DVD es de Rukia, entonces aquí hay una gran variedad de cosas que ganarían sentido. Debió de haberlo perdido esta tarde cuando chocamos. Ese objeto, debió de estar en su bolso, siendo encontrado después detrás del armario luego de haberse caído. Y Rukia asumió que lo había perdido luego de llegar a su destino, eso explica porque parecía buscar algo hace un momento.

Si añadiéramos lo siguiente, y suponiendo que es cierto que ella puso el DVD en su estuche incorrecto, ¡Se suponía que ella debía llevarse "La Bruja de Polvo de Estrellas Chappy" y no "Hagamos el Amor con tu Hermana"!

De cualquier forma, no puedo imaginarme qué clase de asuntos requieran que ella tuviese algo como eso. Creí que iba a salir con alguien, pero los estudiantes de Secundaria no llevan DVDs de anime de un lado para otro. Así que, puedo estar seguro de que fue a visitar a una amiga.

_Mmm..._

No comprendo. Aún no me creo que haya una relación ente Rukia y un anime para niños. Mira, es de Rukia de quien hablamos. Eso es imposible. Algo aquí va mal. Y ya creé esta teoría de "Rukia es la Culpable", pero aun así no tengo mucha credibilidad en ella.

Como sea, quizá llegué hasta el fondo del asunto.

—Gracias por la comida. — Dije luego de cenar, después salí del comedor. Entré en mi cuarto a buscar mi cartera e intencionalmente dije en voz alta después de salir.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya a la tienda.

_Jeje, no tengo madera para ser actor_. A quién le importa. No sabría cómo hacerlo de todos modos. Además, es sólo un truco barato del que me sorprendería si ella llegara a caer.

Luego de bajar las escaleras ruidosamente, salí y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Normalmente, iría de verdad a la tienda. Pero sin embargo, esta vez no, tomaré el camino de vuelta a casa.

¿Qué tengo en mente? Bueno, me puse en los zapatos del culpable, y si ese fuese Rukia, entonces ella deduciría por ahora que fui yo el que tomó su objeto. Entonces, si yo fuese Rukia, ¿Qué haría? Recuperaría el objeto sin que me dé cuenta y luego pretendería no saber nada.

Rukia actuó de verdad extraño esa vez. Si es así, ella tuvo que perder la paciencia y empezar a buscar su objeto. Y bien, aun si las probabilidades de que caiga en mi trampa sean bajas, lo hecho, hecho está.

—Bueno, tampoco me esperaba que funcionara. —Murmuré mientras abría la puerta trasera de mi casa, y subía las escaleras silenciosamente.

La puerta de mi habitación ya estaba entre abierta. Al yo abrirla, chirrió.

—Oye... ¿Qué estás haciendo?!- pregunte al ver a Rukia dentro.

—¿Q-Qué?!- preguntó ella sorprendida.

_¿¡UH!? ¡No me lo creo! De verdad estaba aquí. ¿Estás igual de sorprendido que yo? Rukia_.

Ella a gatas en la mitad de mi habitación, me mira por arriba del hombro con una cara pintada de azul. Es como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma, y aun así, no dejó de verme como si fuese basura, y eso hirió mi corazón.

—Te repito ¿Qué haces?

—No es asunto tuyo.— Respondió ella con su trasero en alto de una forma muy cómica, habló con una voz que daba a pensar que quisiera matarme. Probablemente por los nervios, respiraba agitadamente.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Mira, ¿cómo te sentirías si alguien irrumpiera en tu habitación y empezara a fisgonear? —dije tranquilamente, tratando de mantener la calma.

_Y de todos los lugares posibles, estás buscando dentro de la colección porno que Asano me dio,_ _¡guao! Como si no necesitara empeorar mi reputación._

Rukia miró a un lado silenciosamente. ¿Es por su enojo que sus mejillas enrojecieron?

—Fuera de mi vista. — Dijo Rukia y se levantó y caminó hacia a mí sin decir nada mas.

—No. Respóndeme. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—¡Fuera de mi camino!

—Yo sé lo que buscas. Es exactamente esto. —Estaba algo asustado de ella, que tenía cara de estar maldiciendo para sus adentros a sólo centímetros de distancia. Saqué el estuche del DVD «Bruja Polvo de Estrellas Chappy» que escondía debajo de mi camisa. La reacción de Rukia fue dramática.

—¡¿Eso es!?- preguntó ella sorprendida disparando su mano con una expresión que un demonio seguramente envidiaría, pero yo, que me esperaba algo así, la esquivé.

Intentando parecer genial, aparté el estuche del DVD con una mano.

—Juju... así que sí era tuyo después de todo.

—¡Claro que no! — dijo ella con una voz obviamente frustrada.

_Mira, lo que haces no encaja con tus acciones._

—Oh, Con que no es tuyo. Bueno, lo encontré en el vestíbulo esta misma tarde. Pensé que lo habías perdido cuando tuvimos aquel accidente…

—Eso definitivamente no... eso no es mío. Y-Yo no vería un...anime...tan...infantil. No hay forma de que yo lo haga. ¿Entiendes?- dijo ella con cara de pocos amigos.

_Parece que no quiere admitirlo... Esto va tomar tiempo._

—Si no estabas buscando esto. Entonces dime a qué viniste.

—Bueno...es que...

—¿Qué? —Intenté hacer que prosiguiera, pero ella sólo volvió a callar.

—...

Sacudió sus hombros por la frustración, y agachó la cabeza. Es obvio que Rukia está terriblemente humillada por mis preguntas.

Bueno, debe sentirse igual que ser acusado de poseer un libro porno por alguien que no te agrada. Seguramente debe sentirse tan humillante que sentirías ganas de suicidarte.

—...

Me miraba con gran hostilidad como si estuviese en frente del asesino que mató a sus padres. ¿Y por qué demonios tiene mi hermana que verme con tanto odio?

Al diablo. Esto es estúpido de verdad. Ella no me interesa, ¿Por qué me incomoda entonces?

_Oh bien, eso es todo._—Toma. —Dije acercándole el DVD cuidadosamente frente a su pecho.

Rukia que aún mantenía su expresión de odio me observó.

—Si es tan importante para ti, entonces toma, te lo devuelvo.- agregue algo cansado.

—Y-ya dije que no es m…

—Entonces adelante y tíralo por mí.

—¿Cómo? — Dijo ella cuando miró asumiendo una expresión de "¿Qué quieres decir?"

¿Y por qué esa expresión? No estoy intentando divertirme abusando de mi hermana. Sólo quería saber de quién era el DVD, y eso ya ha sido resuelto. Ya puedo olvidar esto para siempre. Y ni siquiera hablaré de esto con alguien.

—¿Uh?

—Perdona, debí de haber malentendido todo. Comprendo que esto no te pertenece. No sé de quién sea, pero a mí no me sirve, así que me disculpo, sólo quisiera saber si te desharás de eso, ¿Lo tirarías por mí? — dije en un tono neutral de voz, ya que estaba algo cansado y ofuscado por al situación.

Dicho esto, Rukia decidió hablar por fin.

—Está...bien.

Luego tomó el estuche del DVD. Me hice a un lado y abrí la puerta, con intención de que se fuera ya. Después procedí a entrar en mi Cuarto.

_Vaya. Caray, ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que hablamos tanto? Qué cansado estoy._

Me acosté en la cama y miré hacia el techo. Fue cuando escuché la voz de mi hermana,que advertí que no se había ido.

—Oye... — susurro ella.

—¿Cómo? — _Oh, ella sigue aquí. Menudo problema, sólo vete_. Le dirigí la mirada, y noté una tímida cara observándome. Es una expresión que ella normal mente nunca me revelaría. _¿Uh? ¿Cuál es el problema?_ De repente me sentí preocupado, y entonces le pregunté.

—¿Qué quieres? — pregunte tratando de sonar lo menos indiferente.

—Crees que está mal... ¿No?

—¿Mal qué?

—Bueno... Es sólo una pregunta hipotética, pero, tu sabes...si yo tuviese...algo como eso... creerías que está mal... sólo pregunto.

_...Jeje, me lo estas confesando, que extraño, no me lo creo…_

—La verdad, es que no. No creo que sea malo. —Respondí al chasquear mi lengua y corazón. Sólo quiero que se vaya de mi cuarto lo más rápido posible, ya que si hubiese respondido otra cosa se hubiese enojado..._Vaya, ¿Por qué actúa como si estuviese dispuesta a pelear?_ _Te lo regresé de una manera en la que sólo tu orgullo terminó siendo afectado. Y así es como lo hechas a perder_. _Así que no hay razón para que te enojes conmigo, deberías agradecérmelo tan siquiera._

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Claro, y lo mismo va para cualquier pasatiempo que tengas. No te menospreciaré por eso, jamás. _...Ya que tus pasatiempos no tienen nada que ver conmigo._

—¿De verdad? ¿Absolutamente?

—En serio, confía en mí. Lo dije sinceramente. Créeme. — No hablé seriamente, pero parece que Rukia estuvo satisfecha con mis palabras.

—Ya veo... Mmm... — respondió y asintió unas cuantas veces, luego agarró el estuche del DVD firmemente, y se marchó con rapidez.

De algún modo esto me hace sentir nostálgico, parece que algo como esto ya ha sucedido antes, pero ya no lo recuerdo.

—Al menos cierra la puerta. —Me quejé y me acomodé en la cama.

._.

Y luego, por dos días, nada fuera de lo ordinario pasó. Rukia y yo volvimos a la normalidad. Sin charlas, sin contacto visual, y mantuvimos una distancia respetable. Pude ver un aspecto interesante en mi hermana, pero no intenté hacer nada por él, pensaré que sólo debo olvidarlo rápidamente.

Bueno, de verdad me interesa saber por qué mi hermana poseía algo como eso. Pero aun así, no sentí mayor curiosidad en conocer sus secretos. Sólo pregunto debido al trabajo que me costó. Pero...

Era tarde y de noche...Estaba teniendo un buen sueño nocturno, cuando sentí un gran dolor en una de mis mejillas.

—¿Qué ray...?

_Menudo despertador. Fui cacheteado_. _¿Cómo? ¿Un Ladrón? _Abrí mis sorprendidos ojos. Qué rayos.

Todo era muy brillante._ ¿Estare siendo abducido?_ Parece que las luces de mi habitación están encendidas. Sentí algo pesado en mi estómago, pero no señales de estar atado. Aunque eso apenas sería la mitad de lo que puede hacer un ladrón..._Uh, ¡Oye!_

—¡Oye tú! — Exclame reconociendo a mi atacante, abrí mis ojos lo más que pude. Mi corazón latía fuertemente debido a aquel ataque repentino.

—No hagas ruido.

El "atacante" era sólo Rukia en pijama. Permanecía a gatas como para no permitir que me levante de mi cama. Su rostro sin maquillar estaba muy cerca del mío.

—¡Oye!, ¡tú...! ¿Qué carajos crees que haces? —Vociferé, y luego Rukia dijo casi murmurando.

—¡Te dije que te callaras! ¡¿Qué horas crees que son?!

_Sí, claro. ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! _Además...en mi cama, tarde en la noche, con mi hermana encima de mí, mirándome con su cara sólo a unas pulgadas de la mía. ¿Cómo me explico esta situación? Esto se parece a una de esas escenas de comedia romántica, pero mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Ugh...bajarme de la cama sería un buen inicio. — Le dije eso, intentando hacer que mi respiración se calmara un poco. Ella obedeció con una aparentemente disgustada expresión.

Seguramente si fuese otra mujer, hubiese sido perturbador (y no en el sentido de acabar sorprendido). Pero, es mi hermana, ella es sólo una pesada. Sin embargo por bien que luzca, no puedo verla como a una mujer. Todos los que tengan una hermana estarían de acuerdo con eso.

_Jeje..._Me froté las sienes y pregunté suspirando,

—Y ¿Cuál era tu intención?

—Tengo algo que decirte, así que ven. — respondió Rukia enfadada.

_¿Por qué te enfadas?_ _Debería ser yo el único enfadado aquí ya que soy yo al que le duele la mejilla_. Y aun así, la trato adecuadamente,_ ¿Tan buena persona soy?_

—Tienes algo que decirme, y decides hacerlo a estas horas.

—Síp.

—Tengo mucho sueño. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para mañana? —Dije infelizmente.

Pero Rukia no asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo. Y además me pone esa expresión como si dijera "¿Eres estúpido?"

—Mañana no. Tiene que ser ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así tiene que ser.

Bien. No me dijo por qué, ni tampoco piensa cambiar su forma de pensar. ¿Qué tan egoísta puede ser? Quisiera ignorar está loca conversación e irme a dormir de nuevo, pero mis ojos ya están completamente abiertos. Le respondí aun sabiendo que no iré a parar a ningún lado.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?

—A mi habitación.

Y con una expresión propia de un coleccionista que acaba de encontrar al ladrón de sus tesoros, me agarró del cuello y me arrastró. La seguí sin mostrar resistencia.

_Sólo debo ir, ¿no?_

Oh, pero qué significa esto, sinceramente. La habitación de mi hermana está justo al lado de la mía. La primavera pasada cuando Rukia entró en secundaria, papá le dio esa habitación.

Era extraño que haya sido una habitación estilo Japonés, pero ahora es estilo occidental y jamás he puesto un pie en ella.

Creí que en un futuro tampoco lo haría, pero de todos modos, tampoco creí que sería invitado una noche y tan tarde. Me lo podría haber imaginado que pasara en la mañana, ya que aún creo que esto es alguna clase de broma.

—Puedes entrar...

—Ok...

Guiado por Rukia, entré en su habitación por primera vez. No sentí nada en especial, pero extrañamente tiene un dulce olor.

Mmm... Es más grande que la mía, con una cama, un armario, un escritorio, una estantería para libros, un espejo, colgadero de CDs, y gran variedad de cosas. Por dentro no era muy distinta de mi habitación, excepto por tener un color más rojizo. Sin embargo su escritorio para computadora es lo que más destaca. Encaja con la imagen de Rukia, sin ser individualista, pero sí moderna.

—¿Que estás viendo?

—No estoy viendo nada.

_Increíble. ¿Me traes aquí y luego preguntas eso? _

—Siéntate— dijo Rukia mientras se sentaba en su cama, y señalando hacia el suelo.

_Lo dices como si fuese completamente natural, pero, hermana, esta situación es igual a la del juez y el criminal._

—Al menos dame un cojín.

Con el ceño fruncido, me tiró uno de sus cojines de conejo. Felizmente puse mi trasero en el rostro del conejo y me sente.

_Tsk, ¿A ella de verdad le disgusta que toque sus cosas? ¿Acaso cree que las llenaré de gérmenes o algo así? ¿Son todas las mujeres de su edad de esa forma? Oh, qué crueles_.

—¿Y...?

Mire hacia arriba. Aún se veía enfadada y agitada. Después de soltar un profundo suspiro, murmuró.

—Tengo que... — comenzó a decir ella.

—¿Qué? Hablas demasiado bajo. No puedo escucharte. — Luego de decir eso, su expresión se volvió más malvada.

—Como ya he dicho. Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

_Oh, eso no me lo esperaba. Creí haberte entendido mal_, así que pregunté de nuevo.

—¿Qué dijiste? — Pregunte algo sorprendido.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre la vida. — respondió ella seriamente.

—...

Por un largo rato, me sentí sobresaltado y no dije nada más. Quién sabe cuántas veces parpadeé. Porque...vamos, ya lo saben...es mi hermana. Me odia igual que a un apestoso escarabajo.

¿Y luego que me dice? ¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo sobre la vida? _Wow._ _Esto debe ser un sueño._ Ahora no me sorprendería por ejemplo si a Godzilla se le ocurriera venir a atacar la ciudad.

Con mi garganta seca, alcancé a hablar.

—¿Hablar sobre la vida? ¿TÚ quieres hablar conmigo?

—Sí. —Asintió Rukia.

_Oye... oye... ¿Estás de broma?_

—Me lo dijiste aquella vez. — agrego ella.

—¿Dije qué?

—Que no está mal que yo posea esa clase de cosas... — dijo ella algo incomoda.

_No habla claramente. Como si le fuera incómodo decirlo._

—Esa clase de cosas... ¿Te refieres a ese objeto que te pedí que tiraras? — pregunte deduciendo a que se refería.

—Sí... — asintió Rukia.

_¿Y por qué quiere hablar de eso ahora?_

—Sí, eso dije —Respondí con una extraña sensación.—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Tú de verdad... ¿No me menospreciarías...?

_¿Está bien eso de que hable con ella? Ya empiezo a preguntármelo._

—No me hagas repetirlo. Te dije que no te menospreciaría, nunca jamás. —Dije ante su expectante mirada_. _

_No me interesan para nada tus pasatiempos. ¿Me despertaste sólo para asegurarte de eso?_

—¿A-Absolutamente? ¿De verdad hablas en serio?

—Absolutamente, seguro, sinceramente, es verdaderamente cierto. — respondí tratando de dejárselo claro.

—No te perdonaré jamás si es mentira. — amenazo ella_. _

_¡ja! Como si a estas alturas me importara eso._

—Claro, tú has lo que te plazca. — respondí muy al contrario de lo que pensaba.

_Dios, dame un descanso. ¿Qué es todo esto?_ La situación empezaba a agotarme.

Mientras tanto Rukia parece haber aclarado sus pensamientos y se levantó, empiezo a caminar hacia la estantería.

¿_Qué va a hacer ahora?_

A mi lado, Rukia removió uno de las dos estanterías. Me sentí asombrado y confuso a la vez al notar la facilidad con la que fue quitada de su sitio, pero luego de echarle una segunda mirada, comprendí que fue porque todos sus objetos ya no estaban en la estantería sino en la cama.

Habiéndose removido una de las estanterías, un gran espacio es revelado.

—Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo...?

Rukia no respondio a mi pregunta y empujo la otra estantería, que está medio llena con libros, con su hombro al espacio abierto. Poco a poco, la gruesa estantería se mueve. Revelando una puerta estilo japonés que no encaja con esta habitación de estilo occidental. Un lugar secreto de almacenamiento.

—Wow...

Rukia suspiró y dijo.—Cuando entré a secundaria, y me mudé a esta habitación, la rehicieron dándole un estilo occidental, ¿Bien? No sé por qué pero esto quedó escondido desde aquella remodelación. La descubrí durante el fin de año pasado mientras limpiaba, aunque...

—Ya veo... — respondí aun asombrado.

_Probablemente papá decidió ahorrarse unos cuantos centavos. Estando allí la estantería nadie se daría cuenta._

—Así que la consejos sobre la vida... ¿Es sobre lo que contiene eso?

Rukia asintió. Con su mano sobre la puerta, sin intenciones de abrirla. Con una rígida expresión miro hacia mi cara. Y llegando hasta este punto, hasta el más tonto ya se hubiese supuesto lo que se esconde allí dentro, y también la razón de porque ella parece dudar tanto.

_Hablar sobre la vida. ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?_ _Yo dije que no la menospreciaría sin importar que pasatiempos tenga, pero... Mmm..._ Me puse en la situación de Rukia.

Bueno, existen dos clases de charlas sobre la vida. La primera es la más casual, hablándole a alguien de tu problema y que se pueda confiar en ese alguien. En esta clase, discutes tu problema y piensas en una posible solución con tu compañero. Y la otra clase es hablarle a un completo extraño. En este caso, no estás buscando un consejo útil sino que quieres que alguien te escuche. Y en el caso de Rukia, definitivamente no soy alguien que sepa de su problema y en quien se pueda confiar.

Entonces eso quiere decir que...Si a Rukia le preocupa lo que creo que es, entonces debe de ser difícil hablar de eso con alguien. Tendría miedo de acabar con su reputación. No tiene elección. Sólo existe alguien con quien pueda hablar abiertamente, y ese sería yo.

Bien, así es como están las cosas. Luego de comprender la mayor parte de la situación de mi hermana, le dije, queriendo acabar con mi trabajo e irme a dormir lo más rápido posible.

—No te preocupes. Sea lo que sea que haya ahí dentro, no te menospreciaré, y si me pides que lo mantenga en secreto, no se lo diré a nadie. ¿Está bien? — respondí tratando de sonar convincente.

Acabando de oír esas palabras amables y bien pensadas, Rukia asintió y luego murmuró.—Es una promesa. —Justo antes de abrir la "Puerta prohibida"

*Bam*

—¿Uh? Algo se cayó. — Y antes de presenciar los objetos revelados del armario, agarré con cuidado el objeto caído. Su título era "¡Hagamos el amor con tu hermana!" -Sister Maker ver. 1.4-"

¡¿*Cof Cof Cof Cof...?!* Tosí con fuerza.

_¿E-Es este el juego original? Dios mío, lo de antes no sólo era un anime, ¡también había un videojuego! ¿Y ahora qué? ¡El paquete mostraba una chica medio desnuda, sonrojada y abrazándose a sí misma! ¿Y es una serie?_

—¿Q-Que es esto?

—¿Eso? Bueno, eso primero fue una serie para PS2, luego salió para PC, pero se volvió una serie completamente distinta. Es un clásico, así que es algo viejo y el juego es algo difícil, no está hecho para los Novatos.

_¡No pregunté eso! ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de novato? ¿Acaso eres ya una profesional? Oh, eres toda una experta en esto ¿No? Maldición, tengo muchas preguntas. ¡Pero esto va más allá de mis capacidades! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿He entrado en una especie de dimensión desconocida? ¡Alguien dígamelo!_

Cuando leí el título "¡Hagamos el amor con tu hermana!" fue para mí como un golpe en la cabeza, pero para Rukia, no fue más que un pequeño pinchazo.

_Uhhhh... _—Sudando bastante, alcé mi mirada para asomarme al 'abismo prohibido' que tenía enfrente. El interior del armario se ve normal a simple vista. Una estantería arriba yotra el fondo, la cual permanecía débilmente iluminada.

Pero los objetos acumulados eran de una variedad extraña. Lo que más destaca son el gran número de estuches que se apilaban en el fondo del estante.

—¿Qué son...esos estuches?

Y Rukia responde orgullosamente, mientras me pasa unos cuantos. La mayoría eran de la serie "Sister Maker EX" y sólo una lista de títulos como los siguientes:

"'SuperStep Sister' 'Let's Play With Your Sisters (heart)' 'Tengentoppa 12 Sisters' 'Final Weapon Sister'...

Bueno, asumiendo que "Sister" significa "Hermana" ya deben ustedes de imaginárselo.

Me gustaría decir unas cuantas cosas, pero si lo hiciera equivocadamente, es seguro que acabaría en una situación infernal. Así que empecé con una pregunta más susceptible.

—¿Y por qué el gran tamaño del estuche?

—Eso, no lo sé, la cosa es que es así. — respondió ella.

Me revela uno de los más grandes misterios del mundo solemnemente. No entiendo. De verdad no entiendo nada. Realmente no entiendo nada de todo esto.

Tragué saliva. Luego de tragarme una pregunta peligrosa que estuvo a punto de salir de mi boca, le eché una mirada al estante de abajo. Adentro había más de esos grandes estuches apilados. Aquellos estuches eran más grandes que los que se usan para juegos de PC, y no eran de tamaño uniforme. Algunos tenían imágenes de chicas y otros estaban pintados con colores brillantes.

—Y esos de allí... ¿Qué son?

—Estuches DVD de anime. Todos esos son ediciones especiales.

—¿Estuches para DVD? ¿Ediciones especiales? — Es triste, pero aparte de repetir lo que dice no puedo hacer más nada, _soy un desastre_.

—Sip. Viene con cosas como las ediciones finales con los episodios remasterizados, un disco extra, un libro especial, y otras cosas especiales vienen dentro ¡Jaja! ¿No es genial? —pregunto ella emocionada.

—Te refieres a... ¿La Bruja Polvo de Estrellas esa?

—Sí. — Respondió Rukia que lucía animada.

_¿Está feliz por revelarle su preciada colección a alguien a quien tanto odia? _Estoy a punto de romper a carcajadas. Es una sensación algo todos modos, esta pregunta vino a mi cabeza.

—A propósito, ¿No son estas cosas algo caras?

—Umm, bueno, un poco. Aquel cuesta...41,790 yenes.. .Y ese de allá 55,000 yenes. Y ese de allí cuesta...

—¡Son demasiado caros! ¿En qué parte es "sólo un poco"?

—¿Te parece mucho? Lo mismo cuesta dos prendas de ropa.

—¿Y de dónde viene todo ese dinero? ¡Apenas estás en Secundaria! ¡Tú visión sobre la economía debe de estar mal para alguien con 15 años!

Al terminar de decir eso, comprendí que había hecho lo equivocado. Mierda, probablemente eso sea un asunto delicado. Desearía no escuchar su respuesta... Y cómo si no hubiese notado mis preocupaciones, dice simplemente:

—¿15 años?, no sabes ni la edad de tu hermana, aún tengo 14, aunque es cierto que dentro de poco cumpliré 15. Y ¿De dónde saco el dinero? De mi paga, por supuesto.

—Y-ya veo... ¿Paga? Bueno, si es por su paga entonces está bien.

_..Ermm, ¡no no no no no del todo!, además aún tiene 14, ¡¿qué hace una chica de 14 viendo y jugando estos eroge?!, hasta yo me siento mal._

Le pregunto con una cara al borde del terror.—¿Dijiste paga? —

—Sí.

—¿Paga? ¿Y por qué clase de trabajo recibes tú una paga? — pregunte algo confundido aun.

—¿Oh, no lo sabías? Soy modelo para una revista.

—¿M-Modelo para una revista? ¿Cómo esas a las que fotografían desnudas?

—Te equivocas completamente... ¿Acaso escuchaste mal? ¡Dije modelo! ¡Soy una modelo exclusiva para los lectores!

Sus ojos llenos de desprecio hirieron mi corazón. No conocía la diferencia entre una modelo y una modelo nudista, todo por la culpa del idiota de Asano, ¡contamino mi mente!, pero supongo que hice una observación incorrecta.

Probablemente se cansó de ver mi confusa mirada, tomó una revista de la estantería, y me la lanzó. Era una revista para adolescentes. Tenía un reluciente título sobre un fondo para libros, y montones de frases estúpidas como "El futuro es tuyo" Pasando las páginas, vi a mi hermana en varios lugares. No entiendo realmente, pero parece que ella hace geniales poses con la "Ropa de moda" _Wow...luce como una modelo, pero nunca creí que de verdad sería una._

No debería interesarme en lo que haga y donde lo haga, pero ¿_Por qué me siento irritado?_ No sé por qué, pero hice comentarios atrevidos.

—¿Y por qué esa pose? ¿Te dolía la espalda o algo así? — pregunte al ver una foto de la susodicha revista.

—¿Eres tonto? — pregunto Rukia algo enojada.

_¿Por qué siento temor en esos ojos que ya están llenos de desprecio? Me sentí aún peor después de que dejó de mirarme. Así que intenté arreglar la situación._

—Bueno...Supongo que, ¿Te ves bien?

_¿Qué rayos le estoy diciendo a mi hermana?...Aunque no es mentira._

—¿No es esta una de esas revistas más populares? Incluso creo conocer el título...¿Entonces tú eres una gran celebridad o algo así? — agregue.

—¿Mmm? bueno, eso no es gran problema.

Ella de verdad parece disfrutar que la halaguen, incluso por alguien como yo. Ni siquiera intenta disimular su felicidad. Y como lo de antes ya fue reparado, volví al tema anterior que no pudimos terminar.

—Y, err... ¿Cuánto ganas?

—Mmm...Déjame recordar

Luego de escuchar su respuesta, me encogí fuertemente de hombros. _Oh, vamos, eso es mucho para alguien de su edad._

—¿Entiendes ahora? Trabajar en mi belleza cada día es parte de mi trabajo.

—Claro...

Pero, bueno, los lectores de esta revista ni siquiera pueden imaginarse que su genial modelo esté gastando sus ganancias en cosas como "¡Hagamos el amor con tu hermana!" o "Divirtámonos con tu hermana" Además, si sus fans lo supieran, seguramente se desmayarían. Mientras sentía toda la agonía del mundo, intenté mirar a los sitios más profundos del armario.

Sin embargo, Rukia, que se mantiene sobre sus rodillas, levantó sus los brazos como para no permitirme ver.

—Yo-yo no puedo mostrarte nada más esta noche.

—¿Por qué no? — pregunte fingiendo que me interesaba.

_Bueno, no es que quiera ver algo más, pero creí que no me dejarías ir hasta que hubiese visto todo. _

Rukia miro a la profundidad prohibida del armario y luego me mira a mí con fiereza. _Oh, por favor, deja de mirar me como a un trasto de basura_.

—Yo...aún no confío del todo en ti, así que ya es todo por ahora.

_¿Uh? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿De qué está hablando? _ Por el modo en que lo dice, hace parecer que no fuese nada, pero allí hay algo aún más extraño. _Espera, ermm... ¿Tú de verdad TIENES algo? Uh._

—Las cosas de allá dentro son algo más...vergonzosas así que...No.

—Entiendo. — respondí aun sin podérmelo creer.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de cosas la avergonzarían? Acabas de mostrarme algo como "Hagamos el Amor con tu hermana" orgullosamente. Callé debido a la extrema sorpresa que sentí cuando Rukia empezó a hablar. Estaba justo delante de mí, a gatas, mirándome._

—¿Entonces qué opinas?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

_¿Qué clase de respuesta quiere? Si alguien lo sabe, que hable ahora._

Esforzándome por conseguir una respuesta, Rukia empezó a impacientarse.

—Bueno, ya sabes, como, que sentiste al conocer mi pasatiempo.

—Oh claro, como me siento...ermm...sorprendido. — respondí finalmente.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Bueno, ¿Quieres que diga algo más? Pero debes saber, que estoy muy sorprendido así que no puedo opinar otra cosa.

Quise ser sensible al decir eso, pero sin embargo Rukia puso cara de preocupación usando sus pulidas cejas y dijo con brusquedad.

—Debe de estar mal que yo tenga esa clase de cosas.

—...Bueno, yo no creo eso.

_No es asunto de estar bien o mal. Así que me pregunto cuál era el problema del que Rukia me quería hablar. De todos modos, de verdad quiero olvidarme de esto y regresar a mi cama. ¿Quizás me deje ir ahora? Pero ya que estoy desesperado por querer salir de aquí, hago un comentario del que seguro mi hermana querrá escuchar._

—Ya te lo he dicho. Sin importar que pasatiempo tengas, yo jamás te menospreciaré. ¿Lo ves bien así? Todo el mundo tiene derecho de es coger su pasatiempo. Excepto que este le cause problemas a alguien más. Tú también estás en todo tu derecho. Además, es tu propio dinero. Nadie tiene derecho a opinar. — respondí fingiendo comprensión.

—Cierto...jeje...Siempre estás diciendo cosas agradables. — respondió ella mirándome un instante con sus ojos violeta.

_Excelente, está satisfecha. Bien, hora de irme_. Y mi trasero ya estaba a mitad del camino cuando decidió volver a sentarse.

De hecho, hay algo de que lo que siempre me he contenido de preguntar todo este tiempo. Si lo hago inadecuadamente, puede que jamás obtenga la bendita respuesta, así que había decidido no hacerlo, hasta ahora. Ya no me puedo resistir más. Es como si alguien de otro mundo me estuviese dando la orden de preguntárselo, tan pronto como pueda. Ya hasta me estoy imaginando cosas.

—Esto...

_Bien, lo preguntaré ya mismo. ¡Lo haré! ¿Estoy preparado para lidiar con el asunto tranquilamente aun si recibiera una extraña respuesta?_

—Rukia, sobre lo que estábamos hablando antes... hay algo de lo que quiero preguntarte.

—¿Uh? Esa formalidad no es propia de ti... — dijo ella extrañada.

_¿Así es como le hablas a tu propio hermano quien acepto completamente tu pasatiempo?_

Ahora que lo veo, puede que esto no acabe del peor modo posible. _Vaya..._Luego de un suspiro de alivio, le pregunté por fin.

—Bueno, ¿Por qué tienes todos esos juegos eroge sobre hermanas menores?

Silencio. _¡Al menos di algo!_

—¿...Por qué dices eso?

—Ni idea, sólo pregunto.

_E-E-Espera un momento, ¿Por qué tienes que ruborizarte, y además porque tu rostro se coloreó de rosa? ¿Y por qué te me acercas gateando? ¡D-D-De ninguna manera! ¡Para por favor! ¡No tengo esa clase de intereses! _

Temiendo por mi propia seguridad, lentamente avancé hacia atrás mientras temblaba de miedo.

—¿Por qué te alejas?

—No hago eso.

—Estás mintiendo.

_O-Oh, no, ya llegué hasta la pared, no puedo continuar retrocediendo._

* * *

¿Qué hará Rukia?; ¿porque Ichigo se esfuerza en hacer creernos que no es un pervertido?, jajaja en serio no lo es, es un buen chico, se parece a mi jeje; bueno ya se enteraran lo que sucede en el sgte cap, y no hay nada de que preocuparse, ya habrán leído al nota 3.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy, como siempre les pido que si les gusto dejen su review para que me animen a seguir; antes de irme me toca a gradecer a **Irizarry** y a **o0Viech0o** por seguir la historia, me alegra que sea una de sus favoritas!, y por supuesto agradezco a:

**o0 Viech 0o **(gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy, he tratado de arreglar el capítulo anterior en cuanto a la estructura, para que sea más fácil de comprender, gracias por seguir el fic y hacérmelo notar)

_"¿Sabes porqué los hermanos mayores nacen primero?¡Lo hacen para proteger a los hermanos que vendrán detrás de él!"_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_


	3. No hay forma de que juegue un juego asi

Ya que tenía también el 3er capitulo listo (lo tengo hasta el quinto), entonces decidí subirlo de una vez, veo que más gente sigue el fic, anímense a dejar su review, animen al pobre de Start Kurosaki jeje; bueno sin más les dejo el cap de hoy, espero que les guste.

**Nota1:**

El estilo de narración es en primera persona, lo narra Ichigo.

_Texto en cursiva:_ pensamientos de Ichigo

. (punto) separa los hechos ocurridas a un mismo personaje en tiempo relativamente cortos

._. : separa los hechos ocurridos e n un tiempo relativamente largo.

**Nota 2:** hay momentos en que Ichigo rompe la "cuarta pared" y les pregunta cosas a ustedes, aunque luego el solo se responde a veces; espero no confundirlos.

**Nota 3:** Esta historia no fomenta el incesto pueden estar tranquilos, los que han visto el anime me entenderán, no se preocupen por leerla.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Bleach" y "Ore no imouto ga konnani kawaii ga nai" pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo solo los tomo para elaborar el fic.

* * *

"No hay manera de que yo juegue un juego así"

**Capítulo 3**

Pude irme corriendo, pero no estaba calmado del todo. Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar alrededor de la habitación desesperadamente. Y antes de terminar, ella ya estaba aún más cerca.

Luego la expresión de Rukia cambió a una más seria, como si acabase de acordarse de algo muy importante. Esa seria mirada de sus ojos parecía apuñalar los míos. Y así quedé paralizado. No pude desviar la mirada. El aire estaba tenso. Y aún a gatas, se me acercó lo más que pudo. Y puso una copia de "Hagamos el Amor con tu Hermana" en frente de mis narices.

—¿Uh?

No me esperaba esto, quedé sin habla. No pareció darse cuenta de mi reacción, y cambiando su voz a un tono como romántico, dijo:

—Cuando observas este estuche, ¿no sientes como que son...lindas?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

_No entiendo. Desde el momento en que entré a esta habitación, ¿Cuántas veces me habré preguntado eso?_ Pero ahora Rukia acaba de decir algo incomprensible.

—Ya sabes...

Me mira con sus ojos en blanco como si yo fuese el raro aquí por no entender.

—¡Que son muy lindas!

_Errmm, ¿Cómo? Especifícate_. Debí tener cara de confundido.

Sabía que no recibiría una mejor respuesta si lo preguntara de nuevo, así que intenté exprimir mi cerebro para descifrar lo que quería decir. Hay dos pistas. El estuche que acaba de poner en frente de mi nariz, y su anterior comentario "¡Son muy lindas!". Normalmente con eso conseguirías sólo una respuesta, ¿Pero no está eso realmente mal? ¿De verdad lo está, no? Aún sin poder aceptar la respuesta le pregunto eligiendo bien mis palabras.

—Así que lo que dices es... ermm... ¿Te gustan las "hermanas menores"? ¿Y es esa la razón de por qué tienes toda esa clase de juegos?

—¡Ajá!

_¡Respuesta correcta!_ Rukia asintió alegremente..._¿Por qué se siente ella orgullosa de esto?_

Oh, me gustaría saber porque siempre está feliz. Me preguntaba eso mientras Rukia decidía seguir hablando, sin siquiera avisarme antes.

—¡Es que ellas son muy lindas! En los usuales juegos Bishoujo, el jugador normalmente es varón, así que ellas suelen llamarte de muchas formas. Te nombran de una manera tan especial, como "onii-chan", "onii", "aniki", "anikun"; de modo que encaje con la personalidad de la chica. El amor que sienten por su hermano hace que de verdad te emociones y te llenes de ternura.

—Oh...interesante...

Le seguí la corriente sin estar muy serio. Jeje, así que de verdad las ama...

_A propósito, tú me llamas siempre "Oye" o "Tú" y de otras formas maleducadas. ¿Qué opinas de eso? No me parece nada bien. Además, eso siempre acaba frustrándome._

—Oh, y de todas, ¡ella es mi favorita! — Estaba señalándome una chica pequeña, ruborizada, delgada, de cabello corto y negro, y con dos coletas.

—Las de cabello negro deben tener dos coletas, creo. Y mira que débil luce, eso hace que sientas ganas de protegerla y ya sabes...abrazarla fuertemente y...jaja, ¿No es tierna? — preguntó ella emocionada.

_Tu cabello esta peinado como quieres. Usas una falda súper corta y te sientas de un modo en que siempre estás mostrando las piernas mientras ríes fuertemente en el teléfono dando una imagen de mujer adulta autosuficiente. ¿Ese comentario no hace que te contradigas a ti misma? Bueno...si las cosas son así._

—Ya veo...

A mi hermana le gustan las "hermanas menores" ...y esa es la razón de por qué colecciona esa clase de objetos. Que haya entendido por ahora, no hace que mis preguntas se respondan. Además, aquello ponía las cosas aún más raras.

Le pregunté con una cara seria.

—P-Pero, ¿Por qué?— articule despues de pasar saliva.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Por qué te interesan tanto las hermanas menores? No estoy diciendo que sea algo malo, pero esos juegos que coleccionas...normalmente son los hombres los que los tienen, ¿no? Y además... Ermm... cualquiera debe saber que esos juegos son sólo para adultos. Esto no encaja con tu personalidad. Porque tú... ¿Cuál es la razón de que empezaras a interesarte en esta clase de objetos? ¿Qué te hizo quererlas? ¿Hay algo detrás de todo esto?

—Eso es...bueno...

Rukia aparentemente se estremeció por mi pregunta. Parpadeaba como si sus ojos estuviesen empapados de agua fría. Aquellos ojos miran a todos lados, como vacilante ante aquella dificultosa pregunta...pero no parecía que fuese eso. Esperé un momento hasta que...

—Yo...yo no lo sé.

Lo dijo de un modo algo infantil, con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, y el rostro sonrojado.

—¿Cómo?— Contesté y pregunté a la vez.

Ella tenía sus manos en frente de su armario y empezó a sonrojarse.

—Como ves...Umm y-yo no me conozco...a mí misma...

_Oh, wow, Entonces estás siendo poseída por un espíritu, ¿en dónde está su molesta actitud de siempre? Cuando está avergonzada ya no es ella misma,_ (quiero decir que se veía muy linda) así que no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

—¿No lo sabes? Pero...estamos hablando de ti...

—Porque... ¡Sólo me volví así! No sé realmente cómo, pero...cuando me di cuenta, ya sumergida en esos juegos.

_Estás hablando como si fueses otra persona...un momento, en verdad no eres tú._

—Creo que todo empezó con un anime que vi en la tienda.

La actitud de Rukia en aquel momento era como esas hermanas menores indefensas que tanto le gustan. Me miraba con expresión preocupada.

—Yo de verdad sé que...este no es un pasatiempo normal para una chica. Por eso no se lo digo a nadie...y lo escondo...pero incluso si lo hiciera...de verdad los amo... cuando uso la internet...no puedo parar de buscar sobre ellos...entonces cuando ya me doy cuenta estoy jugando la versión de prueba...y una v ez acabo de jugar la versión de prueba, siento ganas de ir a comprar el original.

_Así que ese es el resultado._ Miré a la torre de juegos sobre hermanas pequeñas y agudicé la vista.

—¿No serás una víctima más de esas estrategias de venta?

—¡E-Es que esas lindas portadas hacen que me vuelva loca!

_No culpes al que las ilustra..._

Ermm, ¿por qué estoy escuchando cómo mi hermana se volvió otaku a media noche? Estoy completamente seguro de que el único hermano en el mundo que ha tenido una experiencia así soy yo.

Rukia prosiguió.

—Creí que estaba mal...así que muchas veces...pensé en dejarlo. Pero simplemente no podía. Porque...cuando navegas por Internet, los sitios de noticias registrados me dan información todos los días, e intentan hacerme comprar un montón de cosas...

—Bueno...ya sabes...son... ¿Sitios sobre noticias? Sólo podrías dejar de visitarlos.

—Si pudiera hacer eso, entonces no tendría por qué pasar por todo este problema.

Esa pequeña pregunta fue suficiente para hacerla deprimir.

_Oye... ¿Qué rayos sucede? No recuerdo tener una hermana así de linda._ Rukia sentada en frente de mí me miraba con ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—Entonces... ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

Silencio.

Me preguntó qué debería hacer...diablos, _ni idea..._ Esa seguro sería una respuesta honesta de mi parte.

Pero ciertamente no puedo decirle eso a mi hermana que depende de mí, sin importar cuales sean sus intenciones.

Entiendo. La razón por la que me eligió como su consejero, no es porque sea su querido hermano en el cual confía. Es porque no significo nada para ella y asume que no estaría mal en contarme sobre su problema.

Todo esto es una maldita historia, escrita por alguien que no me respeta ni un poco.

Pero aun así, cualesquiera que sean sus razones, ella me informa sobre sus preocupaciones. Puede que no me quiera, pero al menos confía en mí un poco. ¿No? Y ahora, la única persona que puede ayudarla, soy yo.

Entonces, caso cerrado. Justo cuando eso vino a mi mente, Rukia dijo algo totalmente descabellado.

—¿Debería... hablar de esto con mamá y papá?

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! ¡Si pudieras hacer eso, no tendrías que preocuparte en primer lugar!

_Por Dios, eso me sorprendió._

—Está bien. Entonces no lo haré. — respondió ella asintiendo.

—Claro, guárdatelo. Y asegúrate de que papá no lo sepa.

Nuestro padre es uno de esos viejos gruñones los cuales son muy estrictos. Si Papá encontrara su "Pasatiempo secreto" ...Ya no habría más infierno.

—Si lo encontraran... ¿Estaría en problemas? — pregunto ella en un tono inocente, muy raro en ella.

—Es muy probable que sí. Honestamente, no quiero que las cosas acaben de ese modo. Por eso es que yo te ayudaré a mantener tu pasatiempo en secreto...No es que sepa cómo hacerlo... ¿te parece bien?

Rukia me miró con escepticismo. Parecía increíble que yo le ofreciera mi ayuda.

_Entonces... ¿Qué clase de opinión tiene de mí?_ No le pregunté eso, ya que temí las consecuencias. Asentí aun sin estar del todo convencido.

—Seguro. Si algo sucede, dímelo. Puede que no te dé el mejor consejo, pero haré lo que pueda. — respondí seguro de mis palabras. _Aunque sé que me arrepentiré después._

—Oh...Bien. Eso podría servirme... — respondió ella.

Rukia no me lo agradeció, pero asintió algunas veces y se veía contenta. Ver así a mi hermana no me hace sentir mal, honestamente. _Así que después de todo puede poner caras como esa._

Observé su rostro sonriente con un extraño sentimiento en mi corazón. Me devuelve a los días de antaño...no sé por qué, pero eso sentía. De cualquier forma, supongo que las cosas encontrarán la forma de funcionar. Luego de haber encontrado ese juego suyo, ella estuvo pensando preocupadamente en si contarme lo de su problema por esas dos semanas, hasta que por fin decidió hacerlo.

No tenía opción, tenía que aceptar ayudarla. Aunque admito que es problemático.

_Bien, me siento aliviado ya que no fue "La peor pesadilla del mundo"_

—A propósito, sólo te gustan las «hermanas menores» y compras juegos eroge sobre "hermanas menores" ¿Correcto?, ¿no tienes otras intenciones, o sí? — pegunte confundido.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás insinuando?

Sólo pregunté para asegurarme, pero Rukia parecía confusa. Y unos cuantos momentos después, ella aparentemente llegó a imaginarse mi "peor pesadilla del mundo" hecha realidad y frunció el ceño.

—Qué asco. ¡Diablos no!

Y así, volvió a ser ella misma en un segundo: una hermana menor llena de odio. Rayos se suponía que debería sentirme molesto, pero en vez de eso me siento más seguro.

_Esto prueba la obediente actitud que tenía antes...¿Eh?_

—¿Dices que te asquea? En los juegos que te gustan, las hermanas menores aman mucho a sus hermanos, ¿no? ¿O piensas negarlo?

—Oh, qué imbécil eres. No mezcles el mundo en dos dimensiones con la realidad. Los juegos son juegos. La realidad es la realidad. Imagínate, ¿Podría una hermana gustar de su propio hermano? De ninguna manera.

_¿Acaba de decir indirectamente que me odia?_ Estoy seguro que existen hermanos y hermanas que se llevan perfectamente en este mundo sin necesidad que se gusten o no. Bueno, eso no niega el hecho de que sea su eterno enemigo.

—Lo que viniste a hacer ya lo has hecho, ¿podrías irte?

_Rayos...De verdad no es nada linda._

._.

Ha pasado una semana desde esa noche en la que entré en terreno minado. Pasaron algunos años desde la última vez que aconsejé a mi hermana, pero eso no significa que nuestra fría relación se haya esfumado.

No hemos hablado desde entonces, como de costumbre. Bueno, así es como funciona el mundo; las cosas no cambian tan rápido.

_—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance —,_ le dije. Hasta ahora no me ha pedido ayuda.

Además, no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ella. Tampoco tendría el ánimo como para hacer planes y actuar. Todas mis preguntas y curiosidades sobre el tema ya se han ido, y supongo que está bien que así sea.

Debería olvidar todo sobre ese extraño pasatiempo de mi hermana y seguir viviendo como solía. Sólo si las cosas continuaran como son ahora...Tendría un poco de esperanza.

Pensando vagamente sobre ese problema, la campana que señala el fin de la clase sonó y luego el ruido se apoderó de toda la sala.

—Oh, ¿A quién le importa? — susurre rindiéndome por fin.

Me acomodé en mi asiento y relajé mis músculos, tiesos por las aburridas clases.

Entonces, mi amiga de la infancia llegó caminando para posarse ante mí; se inclinó y sus lentes se clavaron en mi rostro.

—Te ves distraído desde hace rato. ¿Estás cansado?

—Sabes que siempre estoy distraído -Respondí algo asqueado de mí mismo mientras me sonaba la nariz.

Aflojándome perezosamente en este pupitre con los ojos entre abiertos, hago un ejemplo perfecto para su estereotipo "Típico estudiante despreocupado de preparatoria"

Mi amiga con gafas sonrió débilmente.

—Seguro. Pero es evidente que te comparo con el Ichi-chan de siempre.

—Bueno, si eso DICES, entonces es mejor que vuelva a ser el de antes.

—Oh, ¡estás muy desmotivado! — exclamo ella preocupada.

—Eso también es normal en mí. ¿Vamos a casa? — conteste desganado.

—¡Sí!

Agarré mi maletín y me levanté. Junto a mi amiga de la infancia, me dirigí al corredor. Inue Orihime. Mi relación con ella, debo decir, es esa relación de amigos de la infancia que uno no es capaz de terminar. Recientemente, ella además se volvió algo así como mi Pseudo-tutor.

Dejando a un lado el hecho de que usa lentes, es muy lista. Su cuerpo no está para nada mal. Su rostro es muy bonito, pero lo que pasa es que ella se cree muy sencilla, cuando en verdad es una belleza despampanante. Sus calificaciones están más arriba del nivel más alto. No hace parte de ningún Club, y sus pasatiempos son cocinar y coser. Es muy buena persona y tiene unos cuantos amigos, aunque el número se reduce cuando se trata de amigos con los que podría salir después de la escuela.

Nadie más merece títulos como "Normal" "usual" y "promedio" que ella. Ella es una mujer que parecer estar en el polo opuesto de Rukia. No es sólo como ella luce, además…

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque me miras así? — preguntó ella algo sonrojada.

—No es nada, sólo pensaba que eres completamente normal.

—Oh, haces que me sonroje.

—No es un cumplido, y lo sabes. — respondí con ironia.

Además de ser normal ella es algo torpe.

—Pero ser normal está bien, ¿no?

...una chica torpe, común y corriente que dice cosas como esas.

—Bueno, sí —Le respondí.

_¡Bendigo a la normalidad! ¡Que viva la vida normal!_ Como ese es mi lema, mi larga relación con Orihime, que es una chica normal, es una relación agradable. Cuando estoy con ella me siento aliviado. En el sentido en que ella es lo opuesto a Rukia, ya que en verdad su belleza sí que agobia, pero su actitud sencilla ayuda bastante.

Bajamos por el corredor, uno al lado del otro.

—Entonces, ¿Que sucedió? — preguntó Orihime con firmeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Como ya dije, me gustaría saber la razón por la cual has estado tan cansado últimamente.

—Oh, claro, la razón por la cual he estado tan distraído. — respondi.

Ella puede sentir anomalías en mi más de lo que yo puedo. Yo no me he dado cuenta de nada, pero si ella lo dice, entonces es verdad que estado cansado por días, y sólo hay una razón para eso.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo, así que no te preocupes. —Le dije suavemente mientras me arrojaba mi mochila al hombro. Pero Orihime no es la clase de chica que se satisface con una respuesta como esa.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

—Tiene que ver mucho conmigo, ¡demasiado!

—¿Y por qué?

—Oh, eres muy malo. Entonces, supongamos que estoy enferma. Ichi-chan, ¿creerías que "No tiene nada que ver contigo" y me ignorarías?

Con esa mirada confusa, sonríe débilmente. Eso fue una astuta forma de hacerlo entender. Fruncí el ceño y murmuré.

—No podrías abandonar a los demás, ¿O sí?

Orihime sólo sonrió. _¿Por qué está feliz?_ Suspiré y puse una cara de rendición.

—Tú tienes más de Madre que mi mamá.

—Oh, ¿Quieres decir que me quieres mucho? — preguntó emocionada, aunque no sé porque.

—Quiero decir que eres como una vieja criada.

—Auu...

Golpeada por mis palabras, Orihime paró en seco como si el bolso que sostiene con ambas manos se hubiese vuelto mil veces más pesado. Yo caminaba sólo un paso adelante de ella, y cuando miré atrás vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Eso fue malo.

Ya veo, así que eso pareció afectarla un poco. Me sentí culpable, así que pensé en que debería responderle a su pregunta cómo me sea posible. La advertí de que no podría entrar mucho en detalles, y le hablé de Rukia. Eso fue como un golpe para ella: ya que sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Tu hermana menor?

Asentí mientras prestaba atención al camino.

—¿Que ha pasado con tu hermana?

—Ermm, bueno, como ves, ella quería que charláramos sobre la vida...Supongo. — le respondí eso, aunque yo también estaba confundido.

Le hablé ambiguamente mientras ella parpadeaba sorprendida.

—¿Quería que la aconsejaras sobre la vida? ¿Tú? — pregunto ella sorprendida, lo sé, no es raro que se sorprenda.

—¿Y? ¿Acaso es muy extraño que sea yo?

_No me mires como si me dijeras "Fallo critico de Windows" _

Orihime pareció darse cuenta de que la miraba fijamente y rápidamente levantó sus brazos en señal de negación.

—Bueno, no creo que ella haya hecho "algo indebido", ¡por supuesto que no! — respondió ella algo nerviosa.

—Mientes terriblemente.

Con una sonrisa, le quité sus lentes tan rápido como pude. Me los puse, y el mundo se volvió borroso de repente.

—¡D-devuélveme mis lentes!; ¡Mis lentes, mis lentes! — exclamaba ella como si al vida se le fuera.

Ésta chica ahora actúa como si estuviera en un Manga, así que me divertí un rato antes de regresar al tema anterior.

—Aunque ella dijo que la aconsejara, sólo la escuché debido a ciertas circunstancias

—¡Oh!, ¡Oh!

Orihime se puso sus lentes desesperadamente, los cuales ya se los había devuelto. Me adelanté, y luego Orihime me alcanzó enojada. Luego de comprobar que estaba a mi lado, continué con lo que iba.

—...Ella parece muy preocupada, pero aparte de dejarla sola no puedo hacer nada más.

—Ya veo...

La charla terminó mientras caminábamos por el corredor en silencio. Durante ese tiempo, Orihime tenía su dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras caminaba, pero... De repente, soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ichi-chan es muy bondadoso! — exclamo riendo mi amiga pelinaranja, ah, es verdad, me olvide contarles que el cabello de Orihime es naranja natural, igual que el mío, solo que el de ella para su suerte es más oscuro.

—... ¡¿Que hizo que pensaras eso?! Deja de mirarme, ¡Cuatro ojos!

Lo dije malvadamente y miré a mi lado. Admito que no soy bueno en eso de esconder la vergüenza. Soy muy infantil.

—No crees que seas capaz de hacer algo, pero aun así quieres hacer algo por ella, ¿No? — pregunto ella en un tono de voz que denotaba que lo estaba comprendiendo.

—De ninguna manera.

Me encogí de hombros y suspiré profundamente. Pero la sonrisa de Orihime prácticamente decía: "Conozco tus verdaderas intenciones, Ichi-chan."

_Menudo lío. Así es como son los amigos de la infancia..._

No respondí nada y dejamos de caminar para poder prepararnos para salir. Cambiamos nuestros zapatos en la entrada y salimos de la Escuela. De aquí a mi casa hay aproximadamente un kilómetro. Orihime vive cerca de casa, ya que vivimos en el mismo barrio, así que siempre nos vamos juntos.

Luego de pasar por las rejas de salida, Orihime rompió el silencio.

—A propósito, ¿Cómo van tus estudios?

—Más o menos. — respondí de mala gana.

—Eso está mal. Déjame ayudarte hoy en tus estudios.

—Eso sería genial. Parece que no puedo concentrarme en mis estudios cuando estoy solo.

—¿Has estado leyendo mangas, no? — respondió ella dando en el clavo.

—¿Qué acaso tienes visión de rayos X?

Me observó, seguía sonriendo aparentemente. Estudiar para los exámenes de admisión...Es un tema normal entre dos estudiantes de preparatoria.

A propósito, al igual que Orihime yo quiero entrar en la Universidad local. Algunos llegarían a pensar que la razón es un poco femenina, pero la decisión fue tomada porque quiero ir a la misma Universidad que ella. No es que esté enamorado o algo, es sólo que quiero que ésta cómoda relación "estar-juntos-por-siempre" dure cuanto como sea posible. Y si estoy siempre al lado de la "señorita normal Orihime", puede que consiga esa vida normal que tanto anhelo.

_Eso es lo que yo creía._

—Mis enseñanzas para la esperanza. —Dijo Orihime.—Está bien. Encontrémonos en mi casa para ir a la biblioteca. Oh, y una nueva clase de sabor ya salió así que ¿querrías conocerlo no?

—¿De verdad? Gracias. — respondí entusiasmado, más que todo por los dulces.

La familia de Orihime dirige una tienda de dulces japoneses, así que tiene que llevar nuevos sabores con frecuencia. Siempre me burlo de ella por actuar como una vieja, pero creo que los dulces de su tienda no están nada mal. Debe ser porque me he acostumbrado al sabor de ellos desde joven.

Eso es lo que llaman un "Manjar de tu amigo de la infancia", en vez del usual

—Manjar de mamá.

—Seguro. No creo que yo pueda ser capaz de ayudar a aconsejar a tu hermana, así que estará bien que sea Ichi-chan. — respondió ella mirándome con comprensión.

—Eres muy buena persona.

Orihime sonrió ante mi comentario sarcástico. Asintió con una feliz cara y empezó a balancear su bolso en frente de su camisa. Esto es una señal que sólo funciona entre amigos de la infancia. Es el equivalente al cachorro sacudiendo su cola. Significa 'Halágame más'.

—Serás muy buena abuelita. Tus nietos seguramente serán bendecidos. — dije con sarcasmo pero ella no lo pareció notar.

—Erm, ese halago... ¿No dirías normalmente "Seguramente serías tan buena esposa que tu marido sería un hombre muy afortunado?" — preguntó ella confundida.

—No, dije 'Abuelita' precisamente, ya que cada que hablamos siento la misma sensación que como cuando hablaba con mi abuela en la azotea mientras bebíamos una taza de té.

—¿No me estás halagando, no es así? ¡Eso no era un halago! Seguro. Yo no soy sexy. Ichi-chan. — se quejó ella.

—¡De todas formas tienes esa cara de 'No me interesa'! y no eres sexy, tienes razón. — dije seriamente, aunque mentía.

—Eras la última persona de la que esperaría escuchar eso. — respondió ella algo dolida.

—Era una broma jeje, ya cálmate, no debe afectarte lo que digan de ti. — le respondí sinceramente.

Y mientras hablábamos sobre eso, estábamos ya cerca de mi casa. Si me dirijo hasta la siguiente esquina, llegaría a mi hogar. Pero en éste preciso momento, divisamos a Rukia en su camino de regreso de la escuela.

—Uh, ¡Oh!

Me detuve antes de llegar a la esquina. A la derecha de la esquina, "la gran modelo de revistas para adolescentes" caminaba llevando puesto su uniforme escolar. Venía junto a sus amigas de clase. Todas esas chicas que iban hablando con mi hermana eran bien parecidas. Eran únicas y bellas a su modo.

Bueno, ¿Conocen esos grupos de ídolos famosos llenos de chicas adolescentes? Imagínate uno de esos pero en uniformes escolares y hablando fuertemente por la calle.

—...

Nos quedamos en silencio allí parados. Detrás de nosotros, las estudiantes de secundaria pasaron dejando su encantadora aura a su paso.

—Je... — dijo Orihime cuando observó con admiración a esas penetrantes chicas.—Ellas eran de verdad lindas. Debe ser bueno ser joven.

—Abuelita, recuerda que eres una estudiante de preparatoria. Has olvidado demasiadas cosas últimamente.

No se puede hacer nada. Habla como una vieja, no se da cuenta de que ella tiene mejor figura que todas esas chicas juntas, es una suerte que ella se considere sencilla.

—Abuelo, eso ya lo sé. Pero aunque sea una estudiante de secundaria, no sería tan orgullosa como ellas. Los estudiantes de secundaria son aún niños...Pero aún con eso son más maduras que yo. Oh, cómo las envidio...Probablemente deba trabajar con más empeño.

—..Estás bien...Estás bien cómo eres ahora...

_Si te volvieras como Rukia, entonces ya no quedarían santuarios para mí. Si fuera chica preferiría ser una chica sencilla y normal, que ser brillante y penetrante._

Yo y Orihime vivimos en un mundo totalmente distinto al que viven ellas, ¿Entienden? ¡Dios bendito!, ojala nunca cambie.

._.

Unos días después, tuve la oportunidad de volver a hablar con mi hermana. Era Domingo, ese día me dirigí a la Biblioteca con Orihime. Luego, en la noche, envié a mi amiga a su casa, y cuando llegué a la mía Rukia me estaba esperando en el vestíbulo.

Estaba apoyada contra la pared y con ambos brazos cruzados. Su malvada mirada hirió mi corazón.

_Ermm... ¿He hecho algo malo?_

—...Ven un momento. — dijo ella con voz seria.

—¿P-Por qué? —Le pregunté, ocultando mi miedo. Rukia mantuvo su vil mirada.

—Consejo de vida, la continuación.

Murmuró eso y no dijo nada más.

_Entiendo que quieres decir, ¿Pero por qué estás tan enojada? ¿Es esa la actitud que asumes cuando requieres la ayuda de alguien?_

—Pero ya sabes que... — intente replicar.

—Sólo ven, y rápido.

Rukia tiró de mi manga incluso antes de que me quitara los zapatos. Lo que me ofendió fue que se acordara de no tomar de mi mano directamente.

—Tsk ¿No me dejas otra elección, no? — murmure mientras subía por las escaleras.

Soy tan bueno que no pude resistir esa situación y humildemente subí las escaleras. Y así, fui forzado a entrar en la habitación de mi hermana.

Olía igual que antes. Y apropósito, la habitación de Orihime huele a incienso, justo como la de una abuelita. Supongo que el olor depende de verdad en la persona.

Rukia, que entró en la habitación antes que yo, acercó una silla para computadoras y me la señaló con su dedo índice.

_¿Y qué pasa con ella? ¿No quería un consejo de vida? _Estaba preocupado, así que no pude entender sus intenciones.

—Aquí, siéntate. — ordeno ella.

—Ajá— respondí sin ganas y confundido.

Obedecí sus órdenes. Rukia que se hallaba a mi lado, retiró su brazo que descansaba sobre el escritorio de la computadora, y la encendió, luego de iniciarse, apareció la pantalla del escritorio. La imagen de fondo eran un grupo de conejos anime.

En la esquina del lindo escritorio había un ícono de un conejo asomándose desde un balde para basura. En la esquina superior izquierda había un calendario, mientras que en la parte superior había una ventana abierta con íconos para chats y navegadores de Internet alienados cuidadosamente.

—Esta de verdad...muy personalizado. — dije, ya sé que a ella el gustan los halagos.

—Para nada. Sólo lo vestí cambiándole el Skin y usé un launcher. ¿No es eso sólo lo básico? — respondió Rukia sonriendo.

Nada mal para una chica de secundaria, pero he visto escritorios más impresionantes; pero supongo que personaliza su PC a su gusto.

_...Así que deduzco que los otakus y los estudiantes de secundaria son la misma cosa cuando se trata de mostrar algo como esto._

—¿Y? ¿Que querías al mostrarme esto? — pregunte algo aburrido.

—Oh, eres un idiota. ¿No lo entiendes? — respondió Rukia mirándome con reproche.

_¡Como si supiera!_

Agarró el mouse y dijo:

—...El juego, ¿Ya entiendes? Jugaremos juntos ahora.

—¿Uh? ¿Jugar juntos? — pregunte tan confundido como si me hubiera dicho que era una _shinigami._

—S-sí. —Respondió, evitando mi mirada.

Parece que ella entiende que me pide algo muy loco ya que vaciló al sólo mencionarlo. No entiendo después de todo.

_¿Por qué debo jugar un juego al lado de mi hermana, quién soy yo incluso para hacerlo bajo esas condiciones? Incluso si es un juego entre dos personas, no sería divertido._

Rukia al parecer notó mi confusa expresión, e intentó aliviarme un poco.

—Te dijiste a ti mismo, qué harías cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarme, o algo así...

—Cuando te dije que te ayudaría, me refería a que nuestros padres no lo descubrieran. — respondí seriamente. Pero yo lo dije como un consejo de vida. _¿Por qué debemos jugar juntos a un juego de repente?_

—¡Es necesario! ¡Sólo aguántalo! — ordeno Rukia mirándome con desprecio.

—¡O-Oye! — replique ofendido. En verdad sí que es una malcriada cuando se trata de tratar conmigo, _yo que soy tan noble…_

Me obligó a tomar el mouse. Normalmente ella odiaría tener contacto físico conmigo, pero ésta vez cubrió mi mano con la suya y empezó a mover el Mouse. Hizo doble Clic en un ícono que estaba en la esquina.

Empezó a emocionarse de repente.

_¿Dónde está ahora su fría actitud? Asumiré que ésta es ella misma pero cuando está más viva, a diferencia de cuando es fría, despreocupada, algo torpe, "irresistible" según ella, luciendo las mejores ropas de moda, hablando con finura, yendo a Karaoke con sus amigas y cosas como esas..._

_¿Es ese el modelo a seguir de las estudiantes de secundaria hoy en día?, valla, el mundo está en decadencia, creo que estoy de acuerdo con el tal KIRA._

_No creo que tenga que decir que eso es malo o bueno. Pero conoces a Rukia, ¿No preferirías jugar juegos junto a tus amigos?, igual pienso yo, pero no, ahora tendré que jugar con mi hermana._

—... ¿Qué estás mirando? Te estás volviendo molesto. — dijo ella algo nerviosa cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

—Nada. — respondí secamente.

Bueno, supongo que tendré que lidiar con esto por ella. Entré en modo "hermano mayor" y miré a la pantalla, que mostraba el juego, y fue cuando observe ese título muy llamativo.

"Sister Makers X Volumen 4!"

"¡Bienvenido de vuelta, hermano! ¡Hagamos el amor con tu...hermana menor!"

—¡¿Qué clase de cosas quieres hacerme jugar?! — pregunte realmente asustado por mi integridad física y mental…

* * *

Jjajaja, pobre Ichigo, ahora tendrá que jugar nomas, eso le pasa por dárselas de consejero; ¿Qué sucederá?, bueno dentro de poco subo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, al siguiente aparecerán as personajes, nos estamos leyendo pronto!

Antes de irme me toca agradecer a:

-o0 Viech 0o (pobre Ichigo, afortunadamente su integridad física no fue dañada…por ahora aajjaja; van a ver muchas más que lo acosaran, okno, el las acosara, bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy)

-Irizarry (si, al final siempre se cumple lo que Ichigo no quiere que se cumpla, ojala te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy)

-Vegetable lov3r (me alegra que te hayas pasado por el fic y que te haya gustado, y aunque Rukia es adoptada por la familia Kuchiki en Bleach, creo que en verdad su apellido pesa mucho; espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy)

-Saddneson (bueno acá esta la continuación, y en serio te recomiendo la serie, es buenaza, en especial la segunda temporada, espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy nos estamos leyendo)

_"Esto es lo que he estado pensando todo el tiempo… Este mundo está podrido, ¡Y aquellos que lo ensucian deben morir!, Alguien… ¡Alguien tenía que hacerlo!, Incluso a costa de su propia mente y alma. ¡Este mundo necesita ser limpiado!"_

_Light Yagami-Kira_


	4. No hay forma de que yo trate de ayudarla

Un capitulo largo para compensarlos por haber demorado en escribir, espero que les guste el cap de hoy. Antes de iniciar, tengo que agradecer a:

Animex12345 (me alegra que pienses que el fic es interesante, acá tienes la continuación, espero que te guste, disculpa la demora)

JertalxD (espero que te hayan gustado los demás capítulos, acá ya tienes la conti, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy)

Irizarry ( si pobre Ichigo, Rukia abusa mucho de él; me alegra que te guste al historia, disculpa por al tardanza)

Vegetable lov3r (es vedad, ya se acabaron sus días de paz y tranquilidad, pronto su vida se volteara de cabeza, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, disculpa por la tardanza)

Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic!

Enjoy!

**Nota1:**

El estilo de narración es en primera persona, lo narra Ichigo.

_Texto en cursiva:_ pensamientos de Ichigo

. (punto) separa los hechos ocurridas a un mismo personaje en tiempo relativamente cortos

._. : separa los hechos ocurridos e n un tiempo relativamente largo.

**Nota 2:** hay momentos en que Ichigo rompe la "cuarta pared" y les pregunta cosas a ustedes, aunque luego el solo se responde a veces; espero no confundirlos.

**Nota 3:** Esta historia no fomenta el incesto pueden estar tranquilos, los que han visto el anime me entenderán, no se preocupen por leerla.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Bleach" y "Ore no imouto ga konnani kawaii ga nai" pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo solo los tomo para elaborar el fic.

* * *

"No hay manera de que yo trate de ayudarla"

**Capítulo 4**

Debí enloquecer. O se supone que ya estoy loco. Debí de prever esto cuando me invitó a jugar en su mismísimo cuarto en vez de en el Televisor de la sala de estar. ¡Esta Niña!

_¿En dónde has visto tú un hermano que quiera jugar a 'haz el amor con su hermana' al lado de su hermana real? ¿Acaso tengo cara de pervertido? ¿Uh? "Estoy segura de que ya lo sabes, hermano...Todas tus hermanas mejores en éste juego ya tienen más de 18 años." Cállate, deberías guardar silencio por un momento._ Dirigí mi dolida cabeza a donde estaba Rukia.

—T-Tú sabes que... — dijo Rukia mientras se acercaba donde mí.

—¿Por qué escupes eso de repente? ¡Me sorprendiste! ¡Oye, no acerques tanto tu cara a la mía! — rogué atemorizado mientras observaba el rostro de mi hermana.

Ella me disparó frases venenosas mientras la miraba. Creí que debería decirle algo, pero entonces, advertí su agrio rostro, así que preferí no hacerlo.

—... ¿Oye, que sucede?

—...Me menospreciaste al fin y al cabo.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué?

—Haces promesas vacías. ¡Te retractas incluso antes de empezar a jugar! ¡Puedes decirme cosas agradables, pero en tu mente crees que soy una chica extraña!

Me miró con odio.

—T-tú sabes...que no es así, pero... —respondí rascándome la cabeza con mi mano libre.—¡No es asunto de menospreciarte! ¡Es sólo que está mal que yo juegue esto en frente de ti! Asimila esto, ¡No es lo mismo que estar en la sala de estar viendo una película y que pongan una escena de un beso, a que juegues un juego y te pongan unas escenas de esas y tengas al lado a tu hermana real!

—¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo. —respondió ella

_¿De verdad no entiende? ¿Estoy diciendo cosas raras? _Bueno, señalé la pantalla y dije,

—No sé mucho de esto, pero asumo que es un juego donde te acercas a una hermana menor virtual y así. Está hecho para adultos, lo que significa que debe haber esa clase de escenas llenas de...

Dicho esto, Rukia se incomodó, pero aún mantenía esa cara enojada.

—¿No estás en contra de ver esa clase de escenas junto a tu hermano? — pregunte finalmente

—!

Rukia estaba roja como un tomate; en su cara se dibujaba una expresión de "Recién me di cuenta cuando me lo dijiste"

—E-eso no me importa mucho... ¡No digas algo tan estúpido! La forma en la que lo dices hace que me vea rara. — respondió ella algo nerviosa.

—Mmm.

Parezco entender el problema. Ella probablemente no juega éste juego por la razón de que éstos tengan "esa clase de escenas". Al decir que 'ama a las hermanas' no se refiere a que le interese lo erótico. Bueno, está siendo algo obvia, así que...

—Bien. Rukia, ya entiendo. Sé de qué va esta situación. Así que vamos a discutirla, ¿Bien?

#"Pulsa Clic en la parte izquierda de la pantalla por favor." #

—¡Te dije que te callaras! ¡No me interrumpas mientras hablo!

_Le hablé a esa máquina. Debo estar mal...Bueno, ahora tengo que calmarme..._

—Oye. ¡No seas malo con Shiori-chan!

—Oye, regresa al mundo real. Eso es sólo un dibujo. — dije algo molesto frunciendo el seño.

—¡No la llames así!

Un error mío. No fue un comentario adecuado, pero aun así..._Mira la cara con la que me gritaste_. _¿Qué debo hacer?_ Alguien dígame. Esto va más allá de mis capacidades.

Utilizando los últimos restos de mi paciencia. Intenté convencerla.

—Me disculpo por decir algo sin siquiera conocerlo bien. No tengo intenciones de menospreciarte en lo que sea que hagas, y menos aún burlarme de ti. Prometo que es cierto. Créeme.

—...

Rukia me miró con sus labios fruncidos y lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Pero ya ves, umm, éste juego es algo difícil para mí. Ya sabes, aún tengo 17 años. Como ya dije, no tengo intenciones de menospreciarte...pero como ves, esto es imposible. Entiendo que debe ser extremadamente divertido, ya que por eso me lo recomiendas ¿No? Comprendo, de verdad. Aun así, deja que rechace tu oferta. Bueno, si lo jugara yo solo, habría un mínimo de posibilidad. Pero no tengo el coraje para jugar un juego para adultos al lado de mi hermana menor."

—... ¡Niño freso!

Me pone semejantes apodos ridículos_. ¡Aguanta, Ichigo! Si te descontrolas aquí, ¡entonces las cosas se volverán más complicadas!_

—Ehhh? —Suspire profundamente, y ella también los hizo, aunque yo soy el único que debería hacer eso.

Rukia lo puso simple:

—Entonces esto es tu tarea.

—¿Tarea? — pregunte confundido.

—Sí. Tú no quieres jugar eso a mi lado, ¿No? Entonces volvámoslo tu tarea, te prestaré el juego junto con mi portátil para que lo termines antes de la semana entrante.

—...

Si dijera que no, entonces ella seguramente diría algo como, "Te estás burlando de mí, o me estás menospreciando."

—Bueno, entiendo, lo haré...

—Está bien. — Rukia condujo su mouse orgullosamente, y cerró el juego. La chica en la pantalla de título regresó e hizo una reverencia. Ondeaba sus manos vigorosamente para despedir al jugador.

#"Hermano, por favor vuelve a jugar conmigo otra vez, ¡adiós!"#

—Sí, sí, adiós...

Rukia jamás me llamó de esa manera, nunca.

._.

En la tarde del día siguiente, bajé a buscar una bebida en la sala de estar, en donde me encontré con Rukia. Tenía su uniforme de la escuela como de costumbre. Estaba tendida de piernas cruzadas en el sofá, igual que una reina. Tenía su usual orgullosa aura. Así es como son las princesas. Aún aunque sea mi hermana, un plebeyo como yo no podría entablar fácilmente una conversación con ella.

Bueno, tampoco es que ese sea el problema. Es sólo que es recientemente que hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar, pero juraría que eso no nos ha acercado nada.

—...

Mientras miraba a Rukia desde lejos, me tragué un té de naranja frío. Me relajé un poco antes de dejar la sala. Y justo cuando tenía la mano puesta en el pestillo, Rukia me llamó.

—Oye...

—¿Q-Qué? — respondí mirando atrás torpemente como un Robot oxidado. Rukia hablaba a frases cortas mientras leía una revista.

—¿Ya lo terminaste?

—...ermm, ¿Qué quieres decir?

Intenté fingir no percatarme de sus intenciones. Rukia tiró a un lado su revista y me miró igual que una modelo popular miraría a un director de arte novato, y murmuró.

—¿Así que no lo has terminado? — dijo ella mirándome con menosprecio.

—Bueno...

_¿Cómo lo supo?_

_Oh, qué miedo das Rukia-san. De verdad das miedo. Por favor deja que me vaya... _Rukia ejercía presión visual en mí mientras era forzado a permanecer en la esquina.

—¿Por qué no? Dije que era tu tarea, ¿No la has terminado todavía?

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy regañado por mi hermana por no jugar un juego eroge que me prestó? ¿Qué sucede con mi vida? ¡No hay forma de que lo juegue! ¿Qué me haría jugar un juego para adultos sobre hermanas menores cuando yo ya tengo una hermana menor real? ¡Piensa en los resultados psicológicos! _

¿Alguien que me entienda? ¿tal vez tu querido lector?

—Ermm...bueno, ya ves...soy un novato así que...no sé cómo jugarlo, incluso después de leer el manual. — respondí a punto de llorar ridículamente; solté esa estúpida excusa. Rukia continuó hablando, enojada.

—Haberlo dicho antes. — respondió ella como esas estrellas de Televisión que cambian totalmente cuando ya no están al aire.

—Te guiaré hasta la introducción, así que ven a mi cuarto. — respondió Rukia agarrándome del cuello y me arrastró. Subiendo las escaleras, intenté decir algo para resistirme.

—D-Dije ayer que no quería jugar eso a tu lado...

—Sí, sí. Eres como un niño llorón. Solo ven conmigo. — replico mi "dulce" hermana.

Terminando de subir las escaleras, fui empujado al cuarto de mi hermana como antes. Rukia deshizo el modo de espera de su computadora y me dijo.

—Ya que pareces no tener remedio, te daré la versión para todas las edades.

—Si tenías esa versión, ¡me la hubieras dado en primer lugar!

—No entiendes del todo. Aunque la versión para todas las edades y la versión para adultos compartan el mismo título, son juegos completamente diferentes.

_Que alguien me ayude. Soy una gran persona por seguir con ésta conversación, ¿No?_

—Pero...¿no editarían el juego eliminando las escenas eróticas en la versión para todas las edades?

—Eso sería un insulto para las personas que escriben los textos y para los fans. Ni siquiera lo vuelvas a decir. Si un juego para adultos es publicado para consolas en una versión apta todas las edades, jugaré esa versión también. Pero siempre siento que es algo distinto. Lo que es difícil de determinar ya que no soy una profesional. Aun así creo que hay cosas que sólo pueden hacerse en un juego para adultos. — respondió ella.

—Ya veo... — respondí aunque no entendí del todo.

—Bueno, ya te he dicho mucho, pero para resumirlo todo, la versión para todas las edades no es tan mala, pero recomendaría jugar mejor la versión original. Esa es la razón de que te haya dado la versión original como tu tarea. — dijo con una actitud que me irritaba.

—... ¿Entonces me estás dando la versión para todas las edades por eso?

—¡Ya lo dije! Eres el que dijo que no sabías como jugar. ¡Agradece que te voy a enseñar cómo hacerlo! — exclamo ella.

Maldición...tendré que hacerlo después de todo...

Agarré el Mouse y me enfrenté a la pantalla que ya estaba mostrándome el juego. Con esas voz de "loli" que hace que sienta escalofríos en mi espalda, el título _'Vamos a amar a tu hermana'_ apareció. Debajo del título, unas letras parpadeaban "Haz clic en la pantalla por favor."

A Rukia que de repente le dio por volverse locuaz, desde mi lado, empezó a darme órdenes.

—Ok, empecemos. Ahora escribe tu nombre... ¿Oye por qué quieres empezar usando un nombre predeterminado? ¡Pon tu nombre real!

—¿Mi nombre real? ¿Por qué tendría que ponerlo? — pregunte disgusatdo.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que pondrás tu nombre real! ¡La cosa más importante en éste juego es que tu hermana te llame por tu nombre verdadero! ¡Ahora date prisa!

—Maldición, ¿Tengo que hacerlo, uh? Como sea.

_Me rindo. Mi primer juego de hermanas menores, jugando con mi nombre real... Éste es un buen momento para dar una introducción a las básicas de 'Amemos a tu hermana (versión para todas las edades)' Por supuesto, no puedo decir mucho ya que sólo estoy empezando._

Por favor confórmense con ésta breve explicación:

*Ajem*...el jugador de éste juego, quien soy yo, tiene que hacer clic en la caja de texto que se encuentra en el lado inferior de la pantalla para avanzar. Según Rukia.

—Esto es sólo un tradicional juego. No necesitas un manual. —habia dicho ella.

De mi experiencia leyendo el manual (el cual Rukia ya había hecho a un lado), la pantalla de juego tiene 3 componentes: una ventana de texto, una imagen de fondo, y la imagen del personaje. Sin embargo, durante una escena especial, algo llamado evento no sé qué se apodera de toda la pantalla y reemplaza la imagen de fondo junto con la imagen del personaje para hacer el juego más interesante. Algo que debo decir es que eso es una presentación de imágenes con demasiada calidad. Es un sistema simple y el juego parece sencillo también.

_Ummm. Posiblemente pueda hacerlo después de todo_. Luego de escribir mi nombre, empecé a jugar. Con un cielo azul como fondo, el monólogo del personaje principal empezó.

—Mi nombre es Ichigo Kuchiki. Puede que suene extraño viniendo de mí, pero soy un estudiante de preparatoria común…

_...¡Qué tipo más aburrido! ¿Llamándote a ti mismo normal? Oye... (Risa ahogada) No te di mi nombre porque sí. Di algo mejor, no hagas que me sienta identificado…_

Rukia pareció advertir mis sentimientos negativos y me dio una explicación en el momento preciso.

—Como ves, en estos juegos, el personaje principal es fijado como alguien normal para que así el jugador se enfatice con él. Oh, y al principio él es algo torpe pero tiene una habitación la cual se puede ir mejorando mientras avanzas en el juego.

—Ya veo.

_...Ella no hablaba de mí, ¿Pero aun así por qué me duele el corazón? Ya que él tiene el mismo nombre que yo, siento que estoy asociándolo conmigo._

_Está bien, me retractaré en eso de llamarte aburrido. Encantado de conocerte, Ichigo._

Pero de cualquier forma, Rukia se vuelve toda una habladora cuando se trata de conversar sobre esto.

Mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de Rukia felizmente, yo clickeaba y clickeaba...

El monólogo genérico terminó y la pantalla se volvió negra. Efectos de sonido de pájaros cantando empezaron a sonar.

Ichigo: Oh, dormí bien. Ya que estudié hasta tarde ayer, no podía hacerse nada.

Aunque aquellas palabras no fueron muy informativas, las olvidaré. No me siento con ánimos como para registrar todos esos textos, así que dejaré tanta cosa inutil y empezaré a explicar.

Este juego empieza cuando "Ichigo", el personaje principal, se despierta en su habitación para encontrar a Shiori, su hermana, durmiendo a su lado.

Ichigo: Oh, ¿Shi-Shiori?

Se levantó con prisa y parpadeó rápidamente. ¿_Uh? ¡Su reacción es muy pobre! Al menos siéntete alarmado. ¿Estás medio dormido? Te despiertas en la mañana y descubres a tu hermana durmiendo contigo. ¡Deberías gritar como loco! _

A propósito, Shiori tiene cabello negro, peinado en dos coletas, y es una Loli tímida. Ella es el personaje que Rukia afirmó como su favorito. A ésta hora, Shiori tiene su cabello despeinado.

—Oye... ¿Qué sentiste al verla dormir tan indefensamente? ¿No te sorprende? — preguntó sorpresivamente Rukia.

—Erm... ¿Cómo lo diría? Bueno, normal. — respondí haciendo esa ambigua observación a Rukia, que estaba maravillada viendo el evento ese.

Intenté clickear para continuar, ante lo cual una nueva ventana apareció en el centro de la pantalla.

—Wow. — dije al ver aprecer unos cuadros de texto.

—Esas son las elecciones que ramifican la ruta. En partes cruciales del escenario, tienes que elegir las acciones del personaje principal, la impresión de tu hermana puede volverse mejor o peor, o mucho peor, lo que hará que la historia cambie. — explico ella.

—Oh, ¿Y cuál debo elegir? Hay como 3 opciones.

—¿Uh? Eso tienes que elegirlo tú por supuesto. Es un juego. Estará bien. Las elecciones en éste juego son de verdad fáciles. — respondió Rukia.

_Cuando lo dices así suena sencillo, y supongo que sí lo es._

Elegiré las acciones del personaje principal. Así que...déjame ver... Viendo a Shiori calmadamente yo elegiría...

1. Abrazarla fuertemente, pero siendo gentil.

_Denegado. ¿Estás loco? ¡¿Cómo podrías estar tan loco como para abrazar a tu hermana mientras duerme?!_

2. Salir de la cama silenciosamente para no despertarla.

_"Ummm" Ésa es la opción más segura. Pero Ichigo, si no enderezas las cosas ahora, tu hermana te menospreciará después. Ya es muy tarde para mi propia hermana, pero no te dejaré cometer el mismo error. _Así que rechacé esta elección y clickeé la tercera sin vacilar.

3. Sacarla de la cama a patadas sin siquiera dudarlo.

*Bam* (Un efecto especial de sacudida apareció en la pantalla)

Ichigo: ¡No te escabullas en la cama de otro! ¡Despierta, Mocosa!

_¡Excelente! Una opción muy apropiada. Así es como debe ser un hermano. Este juego no es tan malo después de todo. Y lo que sigue es..._

—¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Shiori-chan!? — exclamo Rukia pateanome sin siquiera dudarlo y caí al suelo junto a la silla.

—¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso de repente?! —Exclamé tan pronto como Rukia me gritó con una cara horrorizada.

—¡Esa sería mi pregunta! ¿Cómo fue que elegiste como primera opción 'Sacarla de la cama a patadas sin siquiera dudarlo'? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Algo malo le pasa a tu cerebro? — preguntó ella indignada.

—Bueno...Pensé que...No debería ser tratado suavemente por ella así que...

—¿Has dicho algo?

—¡Nada!

_Soy muy débil..., mi hermana real es muy fuerte. Soy completamente incapaz de contraatacarla, rayos soy muy noble, otro hermano le hubiera dado una lección._

Agarré mi lado en donde fui pateado y me lamenté de mí mismo. Me volví a sentar en la silla, agarré el mouse y continué jugando. Clickeé para desplazarme por las líneas de Ichigo y la música de fondo cambió a un tono más deprimente y triste.

Shiori: L-lo siento...Ichigo-oniichan...*sniff* Yo-yo...no pude dormir sola ayer y...

Ichigo: ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

Shiori: Uuu... ¡nada! ¡Ajaja! ¡Buenos días hermano!

Shiori tenía puestas sus manos en la parte en donde hice que la golpearan, y admirablemente sonreía.

—Éste personaje principal es una idiota... — susurre.

—¡Esas son las consecuencias de tus acciones! ¡Además nunca supe que había tal escena! Nunca hice una elección que no sabía que... Oh, qué pena, Shiori-chan...

Rukia se lamenta de la heroína que desde el inicio del juego estaba siendo maltratada.

_Pero ya sabes...me dijiste exactamente las mismas palabras a mí...y me hiciste lo mismo…_

Fui suficientemente listo para no decir nada y admirablemente continué con el juego. Ya el humor estaba tenso desde el inicio, en la mañana de la familia Kuchiki.

El personaje principal, Ichigo, se ha vuelto un tirano gracias a una elección. Luego de echar a Shiori de su cuarto, se cambió a su uniforme de la escuela y se dirigió abajo para desayunar.

Había otras 6 cariñosas hermanas esperando en el comedor... _Que "realista" este juego, además las hermanas son muy diferentes, ¿todas son adoptadas? ¿o qué?_

—Oye, Rukia, ésas chicas no se parecen en nada. Es obvio que no son hermanas.

—Cállate. Cada heroína fue dibujada por una persona diferente. — respondió ella, se que pregunté algo insensible, pero la respuesta fue peor. Bueno, debo contenerme a hacer preguntas innecesarias.

Continué clickeando. Un 'evento de desayuno' empezó con todas las heroínas alineadas.

*Ring*

La pantalla cambió a vista mostrando el comedor. Los íconos del rostro de cada hermana estaban alrededor de la mesa, parpadeando y encogiéndose. A lo alto de la pantalla aparecía "¿Con quién quieres hablar?"

—¿Uh? La pantalla volvió a cambiar.

—Eso es una pantalla de elección de eventos. Si clickeas el ícono de la hermana con la que quieras hablar, una conversación con esa hermana comienza. Habrá elecciones en el evento también y dependiendo de tu elección, su impresión por ti cambia en un valor. — explico ella, parecía una experta.

—¿Cambia en un valor?

—Es un valor numérico que dice cuánto la hermana ama a su hermano. Si éste no está por arriba del inicio, algunos eventos se bloquean. Por supuesto, los finales individuales dependen de ese valor también. Así que como regla básica, debes observar muchos eventos con la hermana con quien quieras finalizar el juego para incrementar su valor de impresión. A propósito, si incrementas ese valor con diferentes hermanas a la vez, algunos eventos especiales pasarán en épocas como el día de San Valentín y así. Debes tener eso en mente también…

Rukia estaba muy emocionada explicando esas cosas.

_Habla sin parar... ¿es eso muy divertido?_

—Ya veo...a propósito, deja que te pregunte cual es el "valor de impresión" que tienes por mí. — pregunte.

—¿Seguro que quieres saber eso?

—Mejor no, gracias. — respondí ya que su expresión fue suficiente para mí. Además me figuré cuantos eventos especiales que sólo aparecen si el valor de impresión es negativo he visto hasta ahora.

—Esto es lo básico. ¿Ahora entiendes?

—¡Claro!

Luego de que acabara de enseñarme, Rukia me explicó cómo manejar los datos guardados, y cerrar la aplicación. Entonces ella me miró aparentemente para preguntarme algo.

—¿Cuál es tu opinión del juego?

—No puedo decir nada aún...Ya que apenas empecé... — respondí escogiendo mis palabras para evitar nuevos traumatismos en mi ya adolorido cuerpo.

—Oh, está bien...

Francamente, no creo que éste juego sea para mí. No es asunto de estar interesado o no. Es muy cruel para alguien que ya tiene una hermana real jugar un juego en donde amas a una hermana virtual. Incluso si esa Shiori tiene una linda cara y dice cosas igual de lindas, y que parezca amarme, no puedo dejar de imaginarme que ella tiene una segunda intención. Como lo pondría... ¿Una desconfianza contra las hermanas menores? Bueno, imagina que Rukia juegue a un juego en donde tenga que hacer el amor con su hermano mayor. ¿Creerías que lo aceptaría con los brazos abiertos? Claro que no. Así son las cosas para mí. Pero, dije que jugaría, así que tendré que terminar aunque sea sólo éste.

—Así que cual sería el mejor para el siguiente...

Rukia felizmente abrió una carpeta y paseó el mouse alrededor.

_¿Acaso intenta hacerme jugar juegos de hermanas uno después de otro?_

—...

Estaba asustado para preguntarlo. Pero eso es inaceptable. _¿Por qué tengo que hacer algo así por ella?_ Creo saber la razón por la cual Rukia quiere hacerme jugar juegos de hermanas menores.

—Oye...Rukia.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada seria?

—¿Tienes amigos en la escuela...con los que puedas jugar y hablar de éstos juegos?

Habiendo preguntado eso, Rukia asumió una expresión en blanco y agachó la cabeza.

—...Eso no es tu problema. — respondió Rukia con la cabeza gacha.

—Está bien.

Recordé esa escena en donde Rukia caminaba junto a sus amigas de clase. Esas chicas no verían anime para niños ni jugarían juegos de hermanas menores, y si lo hacían entonces yo era un saiyayin.

Además, ellas tendrían las mismas características que me imaginaba que tenía mi hermana hasta ahora. Si yo estuviese en los zapatos de Rukia, no me atrevería a revelar mi pasatiempo a mis compañeros de clase y buscaría otra clase de amigos.

—Entonces...dejando de lado la escuela. ¿Tienes amigos que compartan el mismo pasatiempo que tú y con los que puedas hablar libre mente de juegos y anime?

Rukia no asintió con su cabeza a ésta pregunta tampoco.

—...Dije que eso no es problema tuyo.

—Ya veo...

_Entiendo. Esa es la razón de por qué me está recomendando su pasatiempo, es porque ella quiere hablar de ello con alguien, y porque debe sentirse sola disfrutando su pasatiempo escondiéndolo de los demás._

Ayer, me arrastró a su habitación, diciendo que era la continuación del consejo de vida. Creí que ella tenía otra razón para hacerlo, pero no es así...

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás menospreciando? — preguntó de pronto ella.

—Nada de eso.

_Nada de eso. Y yo creyendo que podía hacer algo por ti... Te estás sintiendo sola, ¿No? Pero no quieres admitirlo. Por supuesto que no lo harás, eres una terca. Heh, tampoco puedo seguirle la corriente para siempre. Si alguien tuviera que sacrificarse en vez de mí, eso sería lo mejor. Me sentiría liberado._

—Rukia...

Apoyé la espalda a la silla y miré hacia el techo. Si tuviera alrededor de 20 años, entonces éste sería el momento donde expiraría humo de mi cigarro.

—Hagamos algunos amigos. — dije en un tono maduro y genial.

—¿Uh?

Los ojos de Rukia estaban como platos junto a una expresión de "¿Quién es éste idiota?" _Está bien._ La miré con mi usual rostro desmotivado y use mi tono de voz normal.

—Eres la que me ha pedido consejo. Así que por lo menos escucha el que te voy a dar.

Sonreí vilmente y volteé la silla. Sintiéndome como un consejero, señalé hacia la cama sin pensarlo.

—Siéntate ahí.

Rukia guardó silencio y aun poniendo ese infeliz rostro obedeció y actuó. _Bien. Al menos ella parece escucharme._

—La última vez me dijiste, '¿Que debería hacer'? Bueno, esa vez no pude darte un buen consejo. Pero ahora, te responderé. Debes hacer amigos. — dije finalmente.

—¿Ami...Amigos?

—Sí. Y pueden ser amigos que compartan tú mismo pasatiempo, así podrás hablar tranquilamente sobre anime, juegos o cosas para adultos. Y ya que ellos estarán en tu misma posición, no te despreciarían.

—Entonces quieres decir que... ¿Debo hacer amigos otakus?

Asentí, habíamos llegado al punto.

—...

Rukia mordió sus labios, y sentada en la cama, abrazó sus piernas y lo pensó mejor. Luego murmuró.

—No quiero tener...amigos así. Si me juntara con otakus, entonces yo sería considerada igual que ellos.

—Lo que dices es una locura. Eres una otaku. — respondi rascándome la cabeza.

—N-No lo soy...

—¿No lo eres? ¿Entonces qué eres? Respóndeme si puedes.

En aquel momento, estaba algo molesto con su actitud así que dije eso para acorralarla. Rukia agachó su cabeza silenciosamente, sus cejas temblaban.

Chasqueé mi lengua.

—Eres tú la que está despreciando a los otakus y la que hace tales observaciones sobre ellos. ¿No te lo dije ya? No me menospreciaré sin importar que pasatiempo tengas. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Desprecias a los otakus, los cuales no les importa confesar abiertamente sus gustos, y qué además comparten el mismo pasatiempo que tú?

—...

Rukia alzó su afilada mirada, y me observó con ojos llenos de odio.

_Mierda... ¡De verdad da mucho miedo!_ Dentro de mí estaba a punto de llorar pero luché para mantener una seria expresión en mi cara.

—Eso no sucedería. No es lógico. Es como despreciarte a ti mismo. — remate usando el anterior tono maduro y genial.

_Oh!, digo cosas geniales! No es propio de mí ser así..._

Rukia chasqueó su lengua ruidosamente, tanto que mis propios chasquidos de lengua parecerían nada. Ya dije lo mucho que me asusta.

—¡No los desprecio! ¡Yo hablo de mi imagen pública! — exclamo ella.

—¿Imagen pública?

—Sí, imagen pública. Es cierto que me gusta el anime y los juegos eroge, y mucho. Incluso debo admitir que los amo.

_Err...los amas...Realmente no quiero escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de una chica de secundaria*._ Rukia me dijo eso orgullosamente y en voz alta a mí, que ya estaba afligido.

—Por supuesto, disfruto estar con mis amigas en la escuela también. Pero esto lo amo igualmente. No puedo elegir entre uno u otro. ¿Qué hago? Amo a ambos. Pero no puedo hacer nada...; Pero creo entender el hecho de que los otakus son vistos como malas influencias. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que más odia a los otakus?

_Los estudiantes de secundaria._ Ya que ella es uno de ellos, debe entenderlo bien.

—Así que...lo que quería decir es que...yo soy... ¡ambas! —Rukia pareció ser capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse y lucía impaciente.

Fue de verdad difícil figurar lo que quería decir, pero creo entender la mayoría de lo que me dijo.

A ella le gusta el anime y ama los juegos eroge. Pero también ama estar con sus amigas de la escuela así que es incapaz de elegir uno u otro. Una mitad suya es una estudiante y otra parte de ella es otaku. Sin una parte estaría incompleta. Eso es lo que quiere decirme...probablemente.

—Pero porque es así...dejando de lado la idea de revelárselo a mi familia, yo nunca querría contárselo a mis compañeros. Si eso pasara, no iría más a la escuela.

Imagen pública. Supongo que es lo mismo que los hombres maduros en la sociedad. Diría que es más importante para los estudiantes. El carácter exclusivo del grupo, llamado salón de clases, tiene como característica atacar a cualquier cosa ajeno a ellos...

Cualquier estudiante de secundaria o de preparatoria debe de haberlo experimentado. Después de todo, yo soy uno. Entiendo eso muy bien. Todos estarían preocupados sobre su imagen personal.

Estando atrapado entre tu pasatiempo y tu imagen pública, no serías capaz de consultar con nadie y te esforzarías por ti mismo. _Bien, Rukia, entiendo tu problema._

—Entonces, eso significa que...puedes hacer amigos otakus mientras tus compañeros no se den cuenta, ¿No?

—S-sí...supongo...

—Entonces está resuelto. Sólo tienes que conseguir amigos y cerciorarte de que tus compañeros no lo sepan, ¿Bien?

_Es así de simple_. Lo que quería preguntar entonces era por lo que Rukia deseaba. Si tuviera la voluntad para hacer amigos, entonces creo que las cosas funcionarían.

—¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Tienes un buen plan?

—Nop. Desafortunadamente, no tengo nada en mente en éste momento.

—Eres un inútil...de verdad.

Rukia se ruborizo con fiereza. _Buena actitud, Rukia. Claro, como ya dijiste, soy inútil. Lo admito._

—Bueno, sólo déjamelo a mí.

—¿Uh? ¿Y por qué estás tan confiado?

Rukia me miró desconfiadamente, pero le dirigí una sonrisa significante. Hermana, ¿Sabías que hay una frase que dice 'La reserva escondida de sabiduría de la abuela'?...

.

Acostado en mi cama, me encontraba hablando con Orihime, ya saben, mi amiga de la infancia.

—... ¿Entonces qué tal que ella participe en una de esas 'reuniones fuera de línea'? — Orrihime me lo sugirió.

¿Creen que le conté todo?, Por supuesto que no, no puedo revelarle el secreto de Rukia así que ambiguamente le dije algo como, "¿Cómo encontrar amigos que compartan el mismo pasatiempo que tu sin que tus compañeros de clase se den cuenta?"

—¿Una reunión fuera de línea?

—Sí, una reunión fuera de línea. Bueno...es un lugar donde te reúnes con amigos de internet para divertirte...Creo. — respondió ella.

—...

—No bromeo. ¿Sabes cómo usar el Internet? — pregunte.

—Por supuesto que sé...Ichi-chan... ¿Crees que soy estúpida o algo?

—Bueno...se es bien sabido que la gente vieja no se lleva muy bien con la tecnología... —respondí bromeando, siempre la trato como a una abuelita.

—Tengo 17 años, ¡soy una joven y reluciente chica de secundaria! — respondió Orihime que estaba desesperada por convencerme. Sus adjetivos estaban como para morirse de risa.

Puedo imaginármela a punto de llorar al otro lado de la línea.

—De verdad, ¡Ichi-chan! Si no dejas de actuar así, me enojaré *rabia*

_¿La gente dice *rabia* verbalmente? _Escuchando lo que dice luego de esa conversación-combate con Rukia, realmente levanto mi ánimo.

—Bueno, lo siento... ¿Tienes una computadora? — le pregunte.

—¿Oh? Y-yo, sí...aunque es la de mi hermano...

Esa última parte sonó suavizada. Ya sabía que ella no era buena escondiendo cosas.

—Oh, así que sólo has podido verla y escuchar sobre ella. — pregunte usando un tono sarcastuico.

—Sí...pero aun así puedo usar la Internet normalmente...

—Sí, claro. — le respondi.—¿Alguna experiencia participando en éstas reuniones fuera de línea? No me refiero a ti, sino a tu hermano.

—Parece que sí. Él dijo que había ido a una reunión en línea para una comunidad sobre Música Rock... Emm Ichi-chan, ¿sabes algo acerca de algo llamado 'Servicio de redes sociales'?

—Oh, lo llaman SRS actualmente. He escuchado de eso. Está basado en una comunidad de miembros en donde creas una página de perfil sobre tus pasatiempos y escribes diariamente para hacer amigos y todo eso, ¿No?

—Sí. Hay muchas famosas. La de mi hermano no tiene restricciones de edad. — respondió ella.

_Supongo que ese debe ser un buen método para encontrar amigos con el mismo pasatiempo fuera de la escuela._

—Ya veo... — respondí ocultando mi alegría.

_¡Ajá! Eso fue bueno. Supongo que debe valer la pena intentarlo justo ahora._

—Bueno. Gracias por el detalle, Orihime. — me despedi.

—Por nada. Jaja...entonces, nos vemos mañana en el lugar de siempre. — respondió mi amiga pelinaranja.

Colgué y me levanté de la cama. Poniendo mi dedo en la tapa del teléfono para cerrarlo, hice que girara un momento y luego lo guardé en mi bolsillo trasero. Después salí de mi habitación.

Por supuesto, ahora me dirijo a la habitación de mi hermana. Toqué a la puerta tres veces. Un momento después, la puerta se abrió y ella se asomó.

—Entra. — dijo ella mirándome con curiosidad.

—Bien.

_Estoy siendo invitado a la habitación de mi hermana ...hasta ahora me di cuenta. Es la cuarta vez en mi vida que entro a su habitación. La vida es muy impredecible, realmente..._

—Lamento la espera, Rukia. Ya pensé en una forma de hacer que consigas amigos con tu mismo pasatiempo. — Saqué el tema sin rodeos, pero por alguna extraña razón, Rukia chasqueó su lengua infelizmente y se desairó.

—Mentiroso. Sólo se lo suplicaste a la señorita melones…

—¡No la llames así! Esa palabra puede ser la mejor para describirla, pero aun así odio escuchar que alguien se lo diga aparte de mí. — respondi algo irritado.

—¿Por qué estás actuando así? ¿Eres tonto?

Notando que Rukia me miraba con despreció, me calmé un poco.

—Como sea...no vuelvas a decir eso o golpearé a la próxima persona que lo diga, incluyéndote a ti.

—Sí, sí. — respondió ella viéndome con ironía.

_No era necesario decir sí dos veces, idiota. Estamos trabajando por tu bien. Cuida tu actitud. Y deja de ser infeliz. La última vez que s alí de éste cuarto, estabas mejor._

_¿Uh?... Puede que ella..._

—Deja que te pregunte algo. ¿Odias a Orihime?

—La verdad es que no. Además, ni siquiera la conozco mucho.

Claro. Orihime es amiga de la infancia mía, no de ella. Se habrán visto más de una vez, pero no debe de haber mucha relación entre las dos. Cuando Orihime pasa cerca de casa, ella prefiere no entrar. Incluso la última vez que Rukia se encontró conmigo y con Orihime, ella no pareció reconocer a Rukia. Y aunque haya un poco de relación, no hay motivo para que Rukia la odie.

_Orihime no es la clase de persona a la cual uno tenga que odiar, ¿entonces por qué?_

—No me gusta que ella siempre esté...sobre ti. — respondió finalmente.

_Bueno...no lo entiendo del todo. Ella no está sobre mi todo el tiempo. _

La tensión se respiraba entre nosotros. A éste ritmo, otra guerra fría puede comenzar.

_Heh, soy el mayor ¿verdad?, así que debería ser el más tolerante. Oh, que considerado hermano que soy._

—Rukia, no importa de quién sea el consejo, sólo escúchalo ¿entiendes?

—Está bien. ¿Y cuál es? — cuestiono Rukia.

—Ok, pero antes, ¿sabes que es SRS? — pregunte repitiendo lo que me dijo Orihime, le sugerí participar en una reunión fuera de línea. Rukia mantuvo una mirada molesta mientras me escuchaba.

—¿No te gusta la idea...?

—No es eso, pero...

Agachó la cabeza por un momento, y continuó pensándolo. Entonces la levantó y dijo,

—...Bien. Lo haré.

_¿Uh? Al menos puedes ser obediente aunque sea una vez._

—Aparentemente puedes tener acceso a él desde tu celular.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no acerques tanto tu rostro.

Rukia sacó su teléfono de quién sabe dónde y empezó a teclear a velocidad endiablada.

_...Sorprendente. Eso es imposible para mí. ¿No existen mujeres así, que escriben mensajes de texto a velocidades increíbles?_

Me encontraba pensando en eso, cuando Rukia chasqueó la lengua.

—Mierda, necesito una invitación para acceder...menuda molestia. — se quejó ella exhalando molesta.

—¿Acaso no tienes amigos en la escuela? Sólo tienes que pedirle a uno de ellos que te invite.

—Imbécil. Eres un completo idiota. No puedo mezclar mi lado negativo con mi lado positivo. Ya sabes, estas cosas dejan marcas en la historia. — respondió ella groseramente.

—Ya veo...

Wow, Rukia tiene dos lados- uno negativo y uno positivo. Supongo que el positivo es la moderna chica de secundaria que trabaja como modelo para una revista, "Kuchiki Rukia." Su otro lado debe ser Kuchiki Rukia, la chica enamorada de las hermanas menores y los animes, y la que está obsesionada con juegos eroge. La diferencia es muy grande...

—Oh, No habrá un SRS especial para juegos, anime y esas cosas? ¿Por qué no buscas uno que no requiera invitación?

—Bueno, bueno...

Le di la orden estando a su lado, y ella tomó el celular de mala gana. Se registró a algún SRS otaku. Parece que Rukia tiene que crear un perfil primero.

—Dice que debes escribir un apodo. Date prisa y escríbelo.

—No puedo pensar en uno así de fácil.

—Puedes cambiarlo después, ¿No? Escribe cualquiera por ahora. Puedes incluso copiar el formato que otra gente esté usando. Por ejemplo:

alguien haciendoalgo...

Me asomé a la pantalla del celular e intenté hacer que se apresurara. Rukia quitó el celular de mi vista como diciendo 'eres muy molesto'. Rápidamente escribió algo y luego me lo mostró.

—¿Qué tal éste? — pregunto ella.

—¿Y por qué escribiste "Rukirin la_zanahoria_sentada_a_mi_lada_es_muy_molesta" en la caja de texto? —pregunte sabiendo que con "la zanahoria" se refería a mí y a mi cabello.

—Es mi apodo. ¿No es lindo?

_No encaja contigo del todo. ¿Tengo permiso para volverme loco? ¿A que sí? Un trato como éste hace que derrame lágrimas._

—O-Oye...pusiste que tienes 14 años, pero también escribiste "Juegos eroge" (género hermanas menores) en la sección pasatiempo... ¿No está eso mal?

—¿Por qué? No estoy mintiendo. Éste es mi lado negativo así que no importa. Si mis compañeros de clase o mis amigos modelos me invitan, no escribiré cosas como éstas en mi perfil.

Bueno, eso es cierto. Si yo viera que en el perfil de una compañera de clase que ésta ama los juegos eroge, me cagaría de risa. Seguramente no sería capaz de hablarle el día siguiente en la escuela. Así que usar ambos lados independientemente como haces ahora es la solución de tus problemas. Me parece bien.

Pero aún hay algo que me preocupa.

—¿Por qué pones esa mirada tan preocupada? — le pregunte.

—Porque...

Rukia ha hecho lo que le he dicho, pero siempre con cara de preocupación. Decidí escuchar su versión de la historia.

—Bueno, es que estoy un poco nerviosa de socializar...como bien sabes, la gente con mi mismo pasatiempo son...en mayoría hombres...y ellos son mucho más viejos que yo. No es que los desprecie. Tampoco los odio...es sólo...que... ¿Ves? Aún estoy...algo asustada.

—Ya veo...así que es eso.

No había pensado en eso, además. ¡Es un gran problema!...no es lo mismo que socializar con compañeros de clase o con los de su trabajo. Olvidando eso de otaku, ser amigo con hombres mayores debe ser... temeroso para chicas de secundaria, incluso si la relación es por Internet. Si fuesen a encontrarse en la vida real para una reunión fuera de línea, se vuelve incluso más miedoso. Eso quiere decir que... ella tiene que encontrar amigos de su misma edad y género.

...aunque no hay manera de que encuentre muchas chicas de secundarias con su mismo pasatiempo. Me rasqué fuertemente la cabeza. Oh, qué debo hacer ahora...

—Bueno...busquemos sólo grupos de mujeres de ese tipo...incluso si las probabilidades son mínimas.

—Sí, lo intentaré.

Rukia empezó a usar su celular para buscar comunidades. Desde su lado continué interrumpiéndola.

—¿Qué hay...de éste de aquí?

—Umm, ¿Te refieres a éste? — le cuestione señalando un link.

—...Sí, wow, existen si sabes en donde buscar...Bueno, ¿Por qué no lo ves desde dentro?

Lo que encontramos fue una comunidad llamada ¡Chicas otaku unidas! Hay alrededor de veinte miembros. No sé si ese número es grande o pequeño, pero debe ser el mismo tamaño que el de un grupo en la vida real. La comunidad tiene requerimientos para poder entrar, el cual es enviarle un mensaje al administrador del grupo incluyendo edad y sexo.

Sólo puedes unirte si el administrador te aprueba. Convenientemente, tienen un tema sobre 'invitaciones a fiestas de té'. Como Rukia aún no era miembro, no podía ver los detalles. Pero creo que debe ser algo parecido a las reuniones fuera de línea.

—Rukia... ¿Crees que éste está bien?

Incluso si hay hombres haciéndose pasar por mujeres, no serán capaces de participar en una reunión fuera de línea ya que indudablemente los echarán a golpes. Creo que éste cumple con todas las condiciones, pero Rukia aún tenía una expresión negativa en su rostro.

—Ajá...sí... — respondió ella sin ganas.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Aún hay algo que te incomoda? — pregunte algo cansado ya.

—No es eso pero...

—¿Entonces por qué no envías un mensaje diciendo que quieres entrar? Ahí está el botón.

—Sí... —Rukia miró a la pantalla de edición de mensajes y luego me miró y preguntó, ... ¿Qué debo escribir?

—Bueno...pienso que debes ser honesta para ésta clase de cosas. Sólo escribe que quieres amigas con el mismo pasatiempo que tú.

Rukia asintió y empezó a escribir el mensaje lentamente antes de enviarlo.

#Mensaje enviado#

Mirando aquel mensaje, sentí que la mayor parte de mi trabajo estaba finalmente terminado. Si Rukia encuentra amigas que entiendan su pasatiempo, entonces mi tarea está completa. Esta puede ser la última vez que entre en esta habitación. Para empezar ya no era normal que ella me eligiera para aconsejarla. Eso de que no puedo continuar más con esto lo digo en serio.

Pensé que esa era la mejor manera. Incluso si fuésemos a revertir la fría relación que teníamos, creo que eso es inevitable...Es algo solitario. Sí...sólo un poco.

En los pasados días, hablamos durante décadas. Durante ese tiempo, descubrí el lado inesperado de mi hermana. No fue solo sobre su insospechado pasatiempo. Vi las verdaderas intenciones de mi hermana las cuales ya daba por perdidas, creyendo que nunca las entendería. Pienso que fui capaz de tocar su corazón, lo cual nunca creí que pudiese hacer, ni siquiera con la punta del dedo. No es que signifique mucho para mí, pero...estaría feliz. Aunque yo realmente no sé...

—Bien. Sólo tengo que esperar la respuesta.

—Suerte con eso.

—... ¡Sí!

Rukia asintió. Yo sonreí cariñosamente. _Bueno, espero que hagas amigos reales, que te diviertas más estando con ellos que conmigo, y que hables con ellos sin tener que preocuparte por cosas innecesarias…Y hasta que eso suceda, estaré contigo._

._.

Fue durante el día siguiente que una agradable respuesta llegó del administrador del grupo 'Chicas otaku unidas'

Luego de llegar de la escuela, fui arrastrado a la habitación de Rukia igual que antes.

—¿Ahora qué quieres?, ¿no se supone que ay fuiste aceptada y que iras a esa "fiesta de té"? — le cuestione algo cansado.

—¿Por qué lo dices como si no fuera tu asunto?, te informo que tú también tendrás que ir…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, espero sus opiniones y sugerencias, me animan a seguir y me ayudan a mejorar, nos estamos leyendo pronto!


	5. No hay forma de que vaya a Akiba

¡Hola a todas y todos!, muchos de ustedes habrán ya olvidado la historia, y me disculpo en verdad, debido a diversas circunstancias no he podido actualizar ninguno de mis fics, hace poco lo hice con Vuela Conmigo y ahora el toca a este, luego seguiré con Acabare con Ellos, Yo te Protegeré y luego El Último Refugio. Tratare de ya no dejar tan abandonados mis fics, les pido disculpas. Ahora sí, no hago más largo esto, y me queda solo agradecer a:

-Vegetable lov3r (Pobre Ichi, aunque al fiesta de te le resultara beneficiosa, y si Rukia es toda una loquilla, ella es todo lo contrario a las hermanitas de sus juegos, y aunque Ichigo accede siempre a ayudar a su hermana para salir de los líos solo termina metiéndose en más, disculpa por la demora, espero que el cap de hoy te guste y te divierta)

-Crazy The Cat (si, disculpa más bien por demorar en actualizar, casi un mes sin hacerlo, guao, disculpa en serio, espero que estés leyendo el capítulo de hoy y que te guste)

-Irizarry (tienes razón la otra vez demore, pero esta vez ha sido mucho, disculpa en verdad, espero que leas el capítulo de hoy, disculpa por la tardanza)

Enjoy!

**Nota1:**

El estilo de narración es en primera persona, lo narra Ichigo.

_Texto en cursiva:_ pensamientos de Ichigo

. (punto) separa los hechos ocurridas a un mismo personaje en tiempo relativamente cortos

._. : separa los hechos ocurridos e n un tiempo relativamente largo.

**Nota 2:** hay momentos en que Ichigo rompe la "cuarta pared" y les pregunta cosas a ustedes, aunque luego el solo se responde a veces; espero no confundirlos.

**Nota 3:** Esta historia no fomenta el incesto pueden estar tranquilos, los que han visto el anime me entenderán, no se preocupen por leerla.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Bleach" y "Ore no imouto ga konnani kawaii ga nai" pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo solo los tomo para elaborar el fic.

* * *

No hay manera de que vaya a Akiba

**Capitulo 5**

Fue durante el día siguiente que una _agradable_ respuesta llegó del administrador del grupo "Chicas otaku unidas"

Luego de llegar de la escuela, fui arrastrado a la habitación de Rukia igual que antes, y ahora estoy leyendo la respuesta del administrador actual del grupo, apodada 'Nell'.

_"Encantada de conocerte, Rukirin-sama. Soy "Nell", la administradora de la comunidad "Chicas otaku unidas". Por favor deja que vaya al punto. Gracias por enviar la carta de admisión a nuestra comunidad. Con gusto te aceptamos. Seguramente seremos grandes amigas, ya que nuestras edades y gustos son similares. Si lo deseas, agradeceríamos que participaras en la fiesta de té la cual planeamos que tenga lugar en unos días. Espero que tengamos buenas conversaciones contigo. Responde pronto. Te deseamos lo mejor."_

—Nell-san, ¿eh? Umm...parece ser una persona bien educada.

Luego de leer el mensaje, tuve la impresión de que ella es una dama de clase alta. Diría que su dignidad hasta puede olerse. También tengo está débil sensación...Mis instintos me dicen que ella debe ser una chica muy linda.

Pensaba eso hasta que advertí que Rukia me estaba mirando igual que miraría heces fecales de un animal.

—Qué asco... ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? — pregunto Rukia.

—No sonrío. Sólo me alivia que ella sea una buena persona. — respondi.

—Bueno...parece que sí. ¿Puede que sea una educada dama de clase alta?...No puedo imaginarme una. En la clase no hay personas así. — respondió ella cruzada de brazos.

_Eso es verdad. Tus amigas son igual de llamativas que tú. Ellas pueden ser atractivas y bien parecidas, pero cargan un aura que hace difícil que uno se les acerque_. _Es similar a un mecanismo de auto-defensa que las protege de todo lo que no sea de su estilo. Tienen espinas que te atacan si te les acercas._

—Así que... ¿Vas a unirte, no? — pregunte algo aburrido.

—S-sí...lo haré. — Rukia asintió con cara preocupada. Está actuando así desde la última vez...Es como si algo la incomodara, pero en vez decir qué es, lo esconde. El problema de encontrarse con hombres mayores está resuelto. ¿Qué más puede ser...? Me molesta, e intento preguntar pero...

—Oye. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa, no?

—No realmente. — contesto ella en su típico tono descortes.

¿Ven? Actúa así. Parece que de verdad no quiere decírmelo. Si así es ella, no puedo hacer nada. Me siento intranquilo aún...eh...al menos la animaré.

—Bueno. Te deseo suerte.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué dices eso como si esto no fuese asunto tuyo?"

Rukia me fulminó con su mirada que parece decir 'los cerdos deben morir'. _¿Por qué recibo esos insultos cuando le doy palabras para animarla?_ Este cambio no es nada justo.

Mientras fruncía el ceño, Rukia continuó.

—Consejo de vida, la continuación.

Soltó esas palabras y luego susurró. Ella continúa dándome órdenes como si ya fuese algo natural.

—Ven conmigo

—...Dime cómo. Soy un hombre, ¿Debo participar en reuniones para chicas? — pregunte algo molesto.

—Puedes disfrazarte de una.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No es así de simple! Si me descubrieran, ¡sería conocido como un tipo pervertido que tomó tal riesgo con tal de participar en una reunión para chicas!

—Está bien. He tomado en cuenta esos riesgos.

—¡Pero sólo los tuyos! ¡Hablo de los míos! ¡No estoy preparado para ser llamado pervertido! — exclame con enojo y temor.— además, si me disfrazo, ¡Se darían cuenta al instante!

—Oh, bueno...eso es cierto. —Rukia pareció entender finalmente. Asintió unas cuantas veces, entendiendo el problema, y luego dijo bruscamente.

—¿Por qué no naciste siendo apuesto?

—¡Voy a matarte! ¡De todas las cosas que me has dicho, ésta ha sido la peor! ¡Y deja de mirarme con lastima en este instante!

Luego de quejarme, Rukia cerró los ojos e hizo un pequeño sonido con su lengua.

—Bien, entonces...usaremos un método más normal.

—Haces que suene como si yo de verdad quisiera ir y te lo estuviera suplicando. Oh, bueno... Al menos escucharé lo que tienes que decir ¿A qué te refieres con un método más normal?

—¿Qué tal si le envío un mensaje a 'Nell'-san diciendo que alguien que conozco (varón, diecisiete años) me ruega desesperadamente que quiere ir a una fiesta de té llena de chicas? Me compadezco mucho de él, así que decidí traerlo conmigo.

—Eso sólo haría una pequeña diferencia entre ser un pervertido disimulado y uno orgulloso. Además, normalmente ella lo rechazaría, ya que es una reunión sólo para chicas. Si yo estuviese presente no sería lo mismo. —Luego de decirle eso, Rukia perdió los ánimos. Se mordió el labio y me miró.

—¿Entonces cómo lo vas a hacer?

—Como ya dije, que yo participe es imposible...Oh, deja de mirarme así, entiendo...

Coloqué el cursor encima del tema para la reunión fuera de línea e hice clic. Me mostró los detalles.

—Este lugar es... ¿Una cafetería? Seguramente no rentarían el lugar entero, ¿No es así? Entonces me sentaré un lugar cerca de tu reunión. Bueno, no podré hacer parte de la conversación, pero te estaré observando. —dije lo que se me vino a la cabeza, lo único que podría hacer era sentarme cerca. Por supuesto, esperé alguna objeción por parte de Rukia pero...

—Bien, que así sea.

No sé por qué, pero Rukia asintió obedientemente. Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Ya veo...

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué Rukia me pidió que la acompañara? Aún no tengo la oportunidad para preguntárselo pero... ¿sólo con sentarme cerca de ella estaría bien?...No comprendo del todo...

En cualquier caso, el próximo domingo tendré que esconderme en una esquina y ver cómo le va a mi hermana en su primera reunión con las "Chicas otaku Unidas"

._.

La fecha del encuentro llego en un momento. A media hora de tren desde la estación más cercana a casa, mis coordenadas actuales son...estación de Akihabara, entrada a la calle de electrónicas.

Para ser un fin de semana por la tarde, esperaba que la famosa Akiba estuviera más abarrotada, pero no estaba tan mal como pensé. Todo estaba limpio y bien mantenido si me baso en cómo se ve la estación y su plaza.

—¡Wow! ¡La estación de Radio! ¡La principal tienda de juegos! —Aunque Rukia hablaba sin alzar mucho la voz, parecía ser incapaz de ocultar sus emociones.

...Está muy animada de seguro. Al fin y al cabo yo no era el único aquí que no había venido antes a Akiba. Puede que tenga muchos Anime y juegos, pero aun así es una otaku principiante. Le eché una mirada al reloj de mi celular.

—Oye, Rukia. No nos queda mucho tiempo. Si quieres ir a las tiendas, entonces hazlo después de la reunión.

—Eso ya lo sé. Oye, ¿Podrías alejarte un poco de mí? No quiero que la gente piense que estamos en una cita o algo.

Me aleje como dijo(o mejor dicho: ordeno), y me puse a pensar.

Aún era su primera vez estando en una reunión fuera de línea. Así que ella vestía las mejores ropas que pudo encontrar; ropas para adultos que dejan sus hombros al descubierto junto con una falda y unas botas.

Lucía accesorios caros en los lugares más adecuados. Incluso puedo ver que la moda se le sobresale. Es cierto que ella no encaja mucho conmigo, que estoy vistiendo una camisa ajustada y unos pantalones azules.

Pero aun así, ya es muy tarde para decírselo pero... _¿Vas a ir a esa reunión vestida así? Es verdad que te ves linda pero...bueno...me pregunto si estarás bien. _Bueno sería bueno que tuviera el valor de decir esas palabras, pero valoro mi vida y mi integridad física.

—Todo listo. Nos separaremos en éste momento. ¿Esperarás aquí, no? entonces es mejor que me vaya de una vez a la tienda y te espere.

—¿Uh? Bueno, entiendo.

—No te preocupes. Te estaré observando. — agregue antes de darme vuelta.

—¡No estoy preocupada! ¡Sólo vete ya, idiota!

—Bien, bien. Hasta luego. —Me despedí con la mano y le di la espalda.

Pasando por la tienda a la que Rukia llamó "La principal tienda de juegos", llegué a la calle principal. Las tiendas por aquí tienen juegos y manga y los ponen de un modo desordenado. No entenderías que están vendiendo si sólo les echas una mirada.

Distinguí a las tiendas de dulces a las que solía ir de niño. Me siento animado incluso cuando no hay nada en particular que me guste.

_...Y hay un montón de gente además. _

Esta área siempre está llena de gente. Según he escuchado, cuando Akihabara era la más llena, solían tener conciertos sin autorizar en la calle principal. Puede que Akihabara esté calmado por estos días...es como un festival. Estaba lo suficientemente viva como para hacerme sentir así.

Impresionado, saqué el mapa que imprimí de mi bolso y lo examiné.

_...Oh, se suponía que no era por aquí. Era por ésta otra calle._

Tomando el otro camino miré hacia mi lado, y vi a Rukia todavía esperando donde la dejé.

Ya que empecé caminando por aquí, no puedo darme la vuelta. Volteé a la izquierda y luego otra vez a la izquierda por las calles llenas de tiendas de electrónica. Tomé otra vuelta a la izquierda, y luego continué pasando por las vías del tren. Allí, encontré un pequeño edificio a la derecha. Es la Shosen Book-Tower, de acuerdo al mapa. Luego de llegar hasta aquí, esto no luce como una ciudad de otakus, sino como los alrededores normales de una estación cualquiera.

Crucé la calle y me paré en la entrada de la Book-Tower.

...Uhh, ¿Voy por el lugar correcto, o no?

Continué por este camino. Luego de caminar unos minutos, el aspecto de la ciudad fue cambiando hasta parecerse a un barrio tranquilo. Si el mapa dice la verdad, entonces debe de haber un café por aquí...

—Ajaja, ¡allí!

Dejé de caminar y miré desde abajo el edificio parecido a una casa. "Cafe Pretty Garden" se parece a un agradable cobertizo visto desde afuera. Caminé a pasos cortos y abrí la puerta de madera, que se abrió junto al sonido de unas campanas.

*Ring* *Ring*

—¡Bienvenido a casa, amo! —Criadas en vestidos franceses me saludaron al unísono.

Cerré la puerta pretendiendo no haber visto nada.

—... ¿Qu-qué fue eso?

Mantuve la puerta cerrada con mis manos y murmuré. _Bueno, debo entenderlo. Lo entiendo...pero aún con eso, dame algo de tiempo_. Mi cerebro necesita un momento para digerir lo que acaba de suceder. Incluso aunque su aspecto luciera normal, debí saber que todavía me encuentro en Akiba...

_He escuchado sobre esto...es lo que llaman... ¿Un Maid Cafe?_

Luego de que mi cerebro se tragara la situación por fin, fui capaz de generar una repuesta. Suspiré profundamente, y abrí la puerta de nuevo con temor. *Ring* *Ring*

—¡Bienvenido a casa, amo!

La escena anterior vino de nuevo... Maldita sea. No era una ilusión después de todo.

Las criadas se me acercan y me saludan. Un adornado delantal, faldas demasiado cortas, y calcetines largos... Sus vestidos estaban hechos de lo lindo. Sinceramente quería irme a casa, pero ya le prometí esto a Rukia, así que no hay marcha atrás. Me preparé y di un paso adelante. _Ichigo Kuchiki, 17 años. Primera vez en un Maid Cafe._

—¿Amo, viniste solo?

—Bueno...

—Entonces por favor sígame. —La criada me llevó a uno de esas mesas para una persona. La cafetería por dentro estaba decorada como cualquier otra. Iluminación anaranjada venía desde lo alto eliminando la oscuridad del interior, y con algo como antiguos muebles occidentales para reproducir una Mansión de su mismo estilo.

A propósito, no hay muchos clientes y eso que es hora del almuerzo. ¿Acaso esa gente ha alquilado todo éste lugar para la reunión?

—¿Te parece bien este asiento?

—Sí, seguro.

La criada haló la silla para que me sentara. Esto no hace que me sienta natural en lo esas criadas tenían rostros muy hermosos.

—He aquí el menú. Amo, ¿tienes otra orden o cómo te gustaría que te llamáramos?

—¿Uh? ¿Qué has dicho?

—Oh, que por favor decidas la forma en la quieres que te llamemos, a propósito, el orden es 'Amo', 'Querido señor', '-kun', '-chan', 'oniichan', 'oniisama' y muchos otros.

_...Estas cafeterías en verdad son algo... No son algo de lo que un ordinario estudiante de preparatoria puede dominar._

No tenía más opción que sonreír. Que sea como tiene que ser. Con una sonrisa temerosa le dije.

—...Bueno, no me importa mucho.

—¿No? Entonces te llamaré 'Oniichan', entonces, 'oniichan'—Su actitud cambió inútilmente de repente a amistosa. Además, no suena como una criada. Puede que no tenga derecho a hacer afirmaciones como esa.

_Bueno, esta chica tendrá ya unos 20 años..._

—¿Dijiste algo, oniichan?

—No, ¡nada!

¡Qué miedo! Creí que había leído mi mente. Y al tiempo en que me secaba el sudor de la frente, la criada me sirvió agua. La tragué para calmar la sed y revisé el menú.

Bueno, no he almorzado todavía así que...algo que me satisfaga...

—¿...?

Bajé la mirada a la lista con expresión confusa. ¿Por qué? Bueno, como lo describiría... ¿Por qué mejor no doy algunos ejemplos?

[❤Almuerzo❤]

Omelette Lovelove Maid de arroz (Con salsa y Otafuku)…..900 yen.

Curry Imouto hecho en casa(sabor a Parapunte, sabor a Begiragon, y sabor a Zaraki)…..1000 yen

Ramen hecho especialmente para Tsunderes…800 yen

[❤Bebidas❤]

Espíritu del Sayayín….300 yen

Choushinsui…..300 yen

Shinseijyu Juice…300 yen

...Ven, es de verdad difícil saber que son. Por lo menos las cosas para el almuerzo suenan como comida. No tendría idea de que me servirían si ordenara alguna bebida.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

No tuve otra elección que preguntarle a la criada.

—Perdona, ¿qué es este...Espíritu del...Sayayín?

—Oh, es jugo de vegetales, ¡oniichan!

_¿Entonces porque no lo escriben aquí no? ..._Claro que no diría eso en voz alta. Así deben ser las cosas en este restaurante.

A propósito, Choushinsui era 7Up y Shinseijyu era mezcla de jugos.

—¿Ya te has decidido, oniichan?

—Aún no. Lo siento.

Estaba muy nervioso así que hablaba formalmente.

—La recomendación es el Curry Imouto hecho en casa. Lo haré yo misma, ¡oniichan!

—Entonces ordenaré eso.

_¡Perra! ¡Eligió el plato más caro sin vacilación! ..._Un momento, es mi culpa por dejarme controlar por ella así de fácil.

—¡Nueva orden! ¡Un Curry Imouto hecho en casa, esencia de Zaraki por favor!

_¿Esencia de Zaraki? Es el que más alocado suena. Maldición. ¡No puede ser! No me darán algo que no sea comestible, ¿O sí?_

—Como sea...

Ya estoy cansado por solo dar esa orden. Así que, puedo relajarme por ahora.

Hice rechinar mi silla y miré hacia el techo. Fue entonces, cuando un grupo de clientes llegó.

*Ring* *Ring*

—¡Bienvenido a casa, amo!

Ya llegaron. Saqué una gorra de mi bolso y me la ajusté bien en la cabeza. Miré hacia la entrada pretendiendo ser natural. Un puñado de chicas entró, y Rukia aún no se le veía, son algo sencillas como pensé.

Sé que sonará rudo, pero la mayoría lucía como fanáticas. Hay unas cuantas que usan esos vestidos Cosplay. ¿Uh? Whoa...hay una increíble.

Aunque me estoy guardando esto para mí, pueden pensar que estoy siendo rudo. Pero bueno... ¿Dirías lo mismo luego de ver eso?

Miré cuidadosamente a la chica que lideraba el grupo.

Bueno, como ves...es enorme. Quiero decir de verdad enorme. Sólo es que ella es enorme. Mediría unos 180 centímetros. Bueno...si sólo notas eso, sonaría como alguna súper modelo... Pero es además como va increíblemente vestida. Es obviamente una otaku.

Tenía una venda en su cabello ¿verde?, llevaba unas redondas gafas, su larga camisa diseñada a cuadros encajada en sus pantalones, y cargaba una robusta mochila. Y por si no fuese ya suficiente, en su mochila traía varios posters asomándose.

...En resumen, ella viste como una típica otaku descuidada, pero tenía el cuerpo como de una súper modelo.

No miento. Ni siquiera puedo creerlo, pero es lo que mis ojos ven, así que tengo que creerlo. Mierda...La sorpresa me dejó la garganta seca.

_Vaya...Tokio es un lugar espantoso después de todo. Esto me ha enseñado algo..._

Mi cabeza está algo confundida, así que tomé más agua para intentar calmarme. En frente mío estaba la enorme chica que acabo de describir. Parece estar hablando con una criada.

—Reservé por 1300

—Está bien. ¿Puedes darme tu nombre?

—Nelliel Tu

*PFFT* Escupí todo el agua, tosiendo y ahogándome.*cof cof cof cof cof*

—¿E-estás bien, oniichan?

La criada le da palmadas a mi espalda mientras yo estoy en pánico. Mierda...está en mi tráquea...*cof cof* Maldita sea...me estoy muriendo pero...

Deja que diga algo antes de morir.

_¿Eres la que se apoda 'Nell'-san? ¿Y qué es ese Nelliel Tu? ¿No eres de Japón? Bien... el nombre de la comunidad ya era extraño para empezar así que..._

Como pueden ver...no es muy normal que la personalidad de alguien en Internet sea distinta a su personalidad en la vida real. Eso lo acepto. Pero, ¡esto es lo que llamarías un fraude!

No me esperé que la hermosa dama de clase alta fuese en verdad...

_Además, ¡eres algo totalmente opuesto de lo que pensaba! Nunca me había sorprendido tanto en toda mi vida. Puede que esto sea alguna comedia mal hecha. Maldición._

—Perdona si causé problemas... — dije terminando de toser.

—Oh no te preocupes. Te traeré más agua. Pero oniichan, si haces eso de nuevo enloqueceré. —La criada me golpea débilmente en la cabeza. No está nada sorprendida por lo que acabó de pasar y continúa con su actitud servicial.

De verdad es una profesional.

—Honestamente, lo siento.

Estoy avergonzado hasta las lágrimas. Y gracias al alboroto que acabo de causar, atraje la mirada del salón entero. Los pocos clientes varones me acuchillan con la mirada como diciendo "No sabes cuánto te envidio_." No, no ¡No lo hice con ese propósito! Maldita sea._ Esto está fuera de lugar.

Llevé mi vista hacia la entrada de nuevo, y ahí veo a Rukia con los brazos cruzados y observándome con una mirada que dice "¿Para qué llamas tanto la atención? ¿Quieres morir?" Lo siento, no pude hacer nada_. ¡La culpa es de Nelliel Tu!_

Intenté explicárselo todo con mis ojos. No sé si mi contacto visual sirvió o no, pero Rukia desvió a un lado su mirada.

Pero realmente, mi hermana destaca demasiado. No me sorprende, pues los otros miembros del grupo (excluyendo a la gigante) son chicas sencillas, y unas cuantas en Cosplay. Raramente habría chicas vestidas con lo último en moda. En un grupo como ese, una modelo adolescente con coordinación completa en moda, sobresale.

Dos criadas llegan y se inclinan ante los miembros que están reunidos en la entrada esperando ser acompañados.

—Perdonen la demora. Dejen que las llevemos a sus asientos.

El grupo de chicas caminó una tras otra detrás de las criadas.

Rukia y las demás fueron llevadas a la esquina del restaurante. Colocaron unas cuantas mesas juntas para hacer asientos para el grupo.

Los aproximadamente 10 miembros se dividieron en pequeños conjuntos y tomaron asiento, luego empezaron a hablar entre ellas. De lo que he escuchado de su charla hasta ahora, deduzco que esta es su primera vez en una reunión fuera de línea. Eso significa, que solo se han encontrado en persona en esta ocasión. Pero...

—...

Rukia está aislada. Sentada en esa esquina como un cadáver, observa los alrededores del restaurante. Es como esos niños quienes se quedan solos cuando el profesor manda a sus alumnos a formar grupos.

Esto da lástima...Mantuve mi pecho firme y seguí observando.

—Umm...

Rukia, nerviosa, intenta decir algo, pero luego de intercambiar unas dos o tres palabras, la charla termina. Es como si se tuviesen miedo unos a otros. Se supone que deben ser un grupo con el mismo pasatiempo, pero es o no es lo que parece. Parece como si hablaran en diferentes lenguas, o como si una pared invisible los separara...

Bueno... presentí que algo como esto podía pasar... Rukia emite su aura de princesa que les dice a sus compañeras que se alejen. Ella es muy linda, quizás mucho, pero tiene esas espinas que mantienen lejos a aquellos que no tengan sus mismas características. Y eso funciona perfectamente en la escuela. En las escuelas existen muchas clases de personas, per o los que comparten las mismas características se reúnen y forman un grupo.

Y Rukia ha estado siendo la protagonista del grupo más destacado, y todo lo que ella tuvo que hacer fue vestir bien y ser la más linda. Esa aura espinosa de princesa, actuaba como carisma para atraer a personas con propiedades similares. Pero, aquí eso no funciona. La gente con la que Rukia quiere hacerse amiga tienen diferentes características que la gente con la socializa en la escuela.

Si tuviese que relacionar esta situación con algo... Bueno, es como lanzar un lobo que 'quiere ser amigo de una oveja' a un rebaño. Sin embargo por mucho que el lobo intentara hablarle a una oveja, esta huiría asustada pensando "¿Qué hace en nuestro grupo?"

—...

Mordí mis labios por la frustración. Oh, evaden a Rukia de nuevo. Sólo comparten con ella una o dos palabras. Primero le responden, pero luego empiezan a hablar del tema del otro grupo, y dejan a Rukia sola.

...Además, no entiendo ni un poco de lo que están hablando. Es como si paseara por un país extranjero.

Me cubrí el rostro con una mano y suspiré. Entonces fue cuando Rukia me miró como pidiendo ayuda.

Apretaba mi mano con fuerza, entonces fue cuando...

—Perdona la espera. Aquí está el Curry Imouto hecho en casa, ¡Oniichan!

—Oh, gracias.

_Maldita mujer... ¡Me lo trajiste en el peor momento! ¡Mi hermana vio como una criada me llamaba oniichan! ¡Estoy jodido!_

Mátenme por favor...tiemblo de vergüenza, pero aún seguí mirando a Rukia, la cual ya no me estaba observando, pero eso ya no importa. Apreté mi mano con más fuerza, y la miré fijamente.

_Rukia, no puedo hacer nada por ti. Pero aún continuo aquí observándote. Así que trabaja duro, Rukia. Trabaja duro, ¡Trabaja duro!_ Le envié esa telepatía sin sentido.

Maldición._ ¿Qué parte de esto es hecho en casa?_ Este sabor está obviamente empaquetado con antelación...

La reunión continuó por dos horas más, y para finalizar intercambiaron regalos. Rukia fue incapaz de entablar una conversación apropiadamente, y por supuesto tampoco hizo amigos...

Y para el colmo, el regalo que obtuvo Rukia fue una cosa barata para estirar las manos.

Oye, eso es cruel e inaceptable. Existen premios decentes para los que pierden en el Bingo...

Mi hermana, jugando con esas cosas para manos en soledad, daba lástima.

...Hombre, estoy llorando.

_¿Ha habido algo más triste para mí en mis 17 años de vida?_

A propósito, ahora me encuentro fuera del Café, parado sólo a unos metros del grupo. Entonces fue cuando el administrador y organizador de esta reunión fuera de línea, 'Nell' hizo el anuncio final.

—Gracias por su cooperación, nuestra conmemorativa primera fiesta de té ha concluido sin problemas. Les agradezco a todas desde el fondo de mi ser.

Un grito de alegría se escuchó. Así es como la representante de una comunidad debe actuar. Incluso si se ve así y habla como un Ninja, ella es extrañamente popular entre las mujeres otakus.

Ya que destaca físicamente, luce como un profesor acompañando un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria.

—La fiesta de té terminó, pero los que aún tienen tiempo y los que quieren seguir hablando con los amigos que hicieron, por favor vengan a la segunda y tercera fiesta de té. Escribiré en el foro otro tema sobre el siguiente evento, ¡así que asegúrense departicipar! ¡Pueden irse!

Hubo otro grito de ánimo. Todo el mundo empieza a decirse adiós, y haciéndose invitaciones como "Oye, vamos a un Mcdonalds", "¿Adónde vamos ahora?" y "Oye, tengamos una profunda conversación sobre las posibles parejas en Bleach"

Pero Rukia, no tiene conversaciones divertidas como ellas. Los miembros de la reunión salen en parejas o en grupos de tres. A propósito, luego de hacer sus anuncios finales, 'Nell' se fue rápidamente.

¿Acaso tenía algún asunto importante por atender?

...Y luego de que todos se fueran, Rukia se quedó allí sola parada. Es como si no hubiese perdido la esperanza de que alguien vaya a invitarla. Luce exhausta y tiene sus hombros caídos. Sus lindas ropas que se puso con esfuerzo ahora se añaden a su miseria.

Eso era contraproducente. Era como un soldado en una guerra perdida con la espada rota y sin más flechas. Y lo peor era que aún tenía ese juguete en las manos.

Me quité la gorra de la cabeza y lentamente me dirigí a mi hermana abandonada.

—...No digas nada. Lo hiciste bien. — dije poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza, pero la retiró de un manotazo.

Bueno. No es necesario lamentarse. Rukia miraba sus pies como no queriendo mostrar su expresión...

Si puede ser así de fuerte, entonces está bien. _Fallaste ésta vez, pero si olvidas tus errores y te levantas de nuevo, puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras, ¿No?_

—Bueno, Rukia, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no damos un paseo? — propuse tratando de animarla. Le di una palmada en su espalda, y ella me respondió con un mal tono en su voz.

—Eso duele, idiota. Pero de verdad dime que fue lo que...

—En serio, no pude hacer nada contra eso.

Y mientras continuábamos con ésta inútil charla, Rukia suspiró fuertemente.

—...No pude conversar con nadie después de todo.

—Bueno, pero las cosas fueron las que empezaron así. No hay necesidad de preocuparse.

—No es así. P-porque...y-yo actué normalmente... ¿pero por qué tuvieron que ignorarme? ¡Eso es muy molesto! ¡Demasiado! — ella pisoteó el suelo y mordió sus labios debido a la frustración.

—…

No puedo decirle que se detenga, ya que yo he tenido ya esa clase de experiencias antes. Veces en las cuales sólo pude transformar la tristeza en odio para así poder calmarme...

—¡Ouch!

_¡Perra! ¡Usar tu tacón está fuera de lugar! ¡Maldita! ¡Cómo puedo continuar soportando esto! ¡No soy tan tolerante!_

Y mientras recibía los ataques de furia de Rukia... Alguien insospechado apareció.

—¡Oye! ¡Rukirin-shi! ¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien que seguías aquí!

—¿T-tú eres Nell-san?

Jadeando por el cansancio estaba la administradora de la comunidad, Nell.

—Oh, todas las formalidades. No necesarias. Es entre tú y yo. No obstante, de verdad, estoy contenta. Estaba a punto de llamarte. — dijo Nell sonriendo.

—¿Algo que hacer conmigo?

—Ajá. —Nell asintió haciendo una mueca como de ω. Extrañamente hace esa linda expresión a pesar de su enorme cuerpo. Las redondas gafas tapan la mitad de su rostro, el cual se ve decente visto desde cerca. Dejando de lado alguien a quien no nombraré, probablemente ella sea una belleza sin sus gafas.

Nell levantó un dedo y dijo.

—De hecho, iba a invitarte a la segunda fiesta de té.

—¿Uh?

Rukia se sorprendió por la inesperada oferta. Antes de que ella respondiera, las gruesas gafas me miraron a la cara.

—Rukirin-shi, ¿puedes decirme quien es este hombre? Si no me equivoco, lo vi antes en el restaurante...oh, ya veo.

Nell pareció llegar a una conclusión.

—Debe ser tu novio.

—¡NOOOO! — Lo negamos a la misma vez.

_¿De todas las elecciones tuviste que pensar eso?_

—¿Dicen que no lo son? Perdónenme. Pero antes en el restaurante vi a Rukirin-shi y a ti mirándose fijamente. Pensé que esa era la mirada del amor.

—¡Diablos no! ¡Déjalo ya! ¡Me siento enferma con solo pensarlo!

_Maldita hermana molesta. ¿No hay un mejor modo para aclarar el malentendido? _Mientras pensaba eso, añadí.

—Me llamo Ichigo Kuchiki. Soy su hermano genuino. No me malentiendas.

—¡Ajá! Así que eres como un hermano para Rukirin-shi.

_...Déjanos en paz._

Luego de asentir, Nell me hace una reverencia.

—Bueno, entonces dejen que me presente formalmente. Ya deben saberlo pero yo respondo al nombre de Nelliel Tu. Llámenme "Nell".

—Gracias por la formalidad.

—Así que, Ichigo-shi, uhh, ¿está bien con que te llame Ichigo-shi? ¿Qué tal si te nos unes, Ichigo-shi?

—¿Unirme...? ¿A esa tal segunda fiesta?

—Claro. ¿Qué dices?

Whoa, no te acerques tanto así de pronto. Me sorprendiste. Di un paso atrás, y fue cuando Rukia habló de forma algo preocupada.

—Umm... ¿vendrán otras chicas?

Eso significa que no quiere ir. Claro que entiendo por qué. Si ella sabe que seríatratada con destierro de nuevo, entonces no iría pues no sería nada divertido. Y ya que Rukia es tratada bien en cualquier otro sitio, ella lo encuentra aún más desagradable.

Pero Nell sacudió su cabeza y levantó cuadro dedos.

—Seremos 4 incluyéndolos a ustedes dos. Quiero invitarlos porque no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo antes. Bueno, no es que sea muy importante. Pensé que deberíamos ir a McDonald's o algo y hablar, y luego ir de compras o hacer otra cosa.

—Bueno, mm...

Luego de escuchar los detalles, Rukia aparentemente se interesó, y empezó a pensárselo.

Si es así, entonces yo no sería excluido, por lo que estaría bien que yo fuera. Eso es lo que Rukia debe estar pensando.

Es una gran oportunidad. ¿Entonces por qué pensarlo dos veces?

Así que intenté dándole un empujón a Rukia, y le dije esto a Nell.

—Por mí está bien, si ella dice lo mismo entonces aceptamos.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices, Rukirin-shi?

—Umm... —Rukia fingió cierta duda ante la oferta, y luego de continuar así por un rato, sus mejillas enrojecieron y...

—B-bien. Ya que insisten, entonces iré...

Lo dijo tan infantilmente que fue difícil para mí no reírme. Ella normalmente no luce más joven que yo, pero de vez en cuando ella hace esa expresión de hermana menor, y eso hace que yo sonría. Si, a veces puedo ser muy raro.

—Oh, ¡genial! ¡Entonces vámonos! El otro ya está esperando en McDonald's.

Nell desenfunda los Posters de su mochila como una espada de luz y señala la dirección.

Esta chica otaku enorme que habla como un ninja es la administradora de una comunidad... Honestamente, ella luce como alguien extraño con la mente en blanco. Pero probablemente...

Ella tiene algo que la hace ganarse la admiración entre las otakus siendo su líder. Y luego de encontrarme con el último participante en esta fiesta secundaria, esa sospecha se transformó en conclusión.

Estamos ahora en el asiento sofá de la esquina, en la segunda planta del McDonald's más cercano a Pretty Garden.

Dos mesas fueron puestas juntas para hacer asientos para cuatro.

Me senté al lado de Rukia, a mi frente está Nell, y en frente de Rukia está el último participante. Tenemos bebidas en frente de cada uno. Rukia, Nell, y yo compramos bebidas antes de subir, y sólo hace unos segundos, conocimos al último partícipe.

A propósito, una vez que todos estuvimos reunidos, nadie dijo nada.

Pero realmente esta última persona viste de un modo asombroso, totalmente distinto a Nell. Luego de encontrármela, abrí mis ojos completamente.

Oh, su rostro aún no se lo he visto detenidamente pero...Estaba sentada en la esquina opuesta a Rukia, sola y entreteniéndose con su celular.

Y porque está con la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo, no puedo ver su rostro, pero tiene un hermoso cabello morado.

Y supongo que llamaríamos a esto... cosplay...Las ropas que usaba era un vestido negro también. Muchos pétalos de rosa estaban pegados a él, haciendo el vestido parecer fantástico.

—He estado preguntándomelo desde hace rato pero, mi rándola de cerca, ella luce muy...Suigintou.

Ese fue un comentario de Rukia. Pero ya ves Rukia, esa forma de llamar la atención no es muy propia de ti, ¿eh?

No sé de cual personaje hacia cosplay, pero aparentemente le puso todo su esfuerzo. Es muy bueno.

Luego de comprobar que todos estuvieran sentados, Saori nos presentó.

—Estos dos son, Rukirin-shi, y nuestro invitado especial, su hermano mayor, Ichigo-shi. Y este es nuestro miembro de la comunidad...

—...Apodo, "Rosario de las memorias"

—El último partícipe finalmente levantó la cabeza y se presentó. Hablaba con un frío tono de voz.

—U-um, yo soy Rukirin. U-un placer conocerte. —Rukia habló nerviosamente. Algo indigno de ella la verdad, pero así actuaba en la otra reunión.

—Yo soy Kuchiki Ichigo. Perdón por venir aquí así de pronto.

Seguí a mi hermana y me presenté. Una respuesta vino en una oscura voz.

—...Bueno. Un placer conocerte...por ahora.

Lo diré simple, esa chica Gótica es una belleza total. Además, ella es bastante diferente a Rukia. Largo cabello morado casi negro y con una cuidadoso cola, piel blanca, ojos afilados, y unos ojos casi naranjas.

No sé si ese es un buen modo para describir a la chica en el cosplay, pero ella es una lindura japonesa estilo fantasmal. Y supongo que los lentes de contacto naranja son también parte de su vestido. Con todo, ella luce malvada y sombría...Como si en cualquier momento empezara a usar la magia negra. Es hermosa, pero no tiene el encanto de Rukia. Es como si un aura oscura de vectores negativos estuviese a su alrededor.

—Como ya todos llegaron, lo preguntaré ahora. ¿Cuál era tu intención al traerme aquí, administradora?

—¡Jaja! Ya te lo dije. Quería invitarte a esta reunión secundaria, pero casi ni pude, pues antes al finalizar la reunión, te fuiste inmediatamente. Así que tuve que ir detrás de ti como loca. ¡Ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de invitarte!

Nell le da un débil codazo a la Loli Gótica, pero ella continúa con su expresión en blanco, ni siquiera la ha cambiado desde que llegó, lo que ya de por sí es aterrador.

Pero al menos ahora sé porque Nell parecía tener prisa. ...Ajá. Ahora entiendo cuáles son las intenciones de esta Nell...La razón por la que ella eligió a Rukia y a esta Loli Gótica...

Esta reunión secundaria debe tener como objetivo reunir a aquellos quienes fueron excluidos en la fiesta de té anterior, y para que puedan disfrutarla.

Ese es el porqué de que nadie más haya venido.

—...Me gustaría ser amiga de aquellas con las que n o tuve oportunidad de hablar. —Dijo Nell.

Buen modo de decirlo. A pesar de cómo viste, ella se preocupa por los demás. Pudo percatarse de nuestra situación aun cuando no preguntó por la razón de que yo tuviese que venir con Rukia, y me dejó participar como invitado especial. Entonces, puede que así como es de enorme, también tenga una gran generosidad.

Tomé un poco de líquido. Rukia aún se ve como si no estuviera segura, y sorbe su soda frenéticamente. No parece darse cuenta, pero la "Rosario de las memorias" sí lo notó.

Supongo que esa es la razón por la cual ha estado infeliz desde la primera reunión. Bueno, de alguna forma estamos agradecidos, pero su actitud compasiva hace que nos sintamos algo incómodos, ya que podemos ver sus intenciones. Bueno, realmente no puedo hacer nada por eso. Rosario de las Memorias también debe sentirse algo preocupada, porque incluso yo lo estoy.

Pero como ves, si yo fuera el administrador, no pon dría tanto esfuerzo para invitar especialmente a esos que fueron excluidos. Los que no encajaron con la atmósfera en la primera fiesta de té probablemente no tendrían ganas de ir a la siguiente, así que Nell simplemente pudo olvidarse de ellas. Eso es lo que creo. Esta enorme y extraña mujer es una buena persona.

—A propósito, Rosario de las Memorias-shi, no es necesario que me llames 'administradora'. Puedes llamarme 'Nell'. Y como todos estamos aquí, tampoco es necesario ser formales, lo único que necesitamos hacer es divertirnos.

—Y orgullosamente te llamas 'Nell' teniendo un cuerpo como ese.

Esta Loli Gótica... justo en el momento en el que ella dijo que no era necesario ser formales, va y dice eso.

—Oh, nadie me había dicho eso antes.

—Claro que no. Porque tu apodo encaja perfectamente con tu personalidad en la internet, actúas como una dama de clase alta. Pero la realidad es otra: un engaño. Incluso es malo para un chiste. Te daré un buen consejo, empieza a llamarte 'André' o alguna otra cosa. Entonces la gente no se confundirá. Y esa extraña forma de hablar, y cómo vas vestida...eres...

—¿Alguna horrible otaku de qué época?

Esas honestas palabras salieron de pronto de Rukia, la cual estaba aterrada y parecía encogerse en su asiento.

—¡O-oigan! ¡Que ella haya dicho que no fuéramos formales no significa que tengan que decir todo lo que se les dé la gana!

Bueno, también había pensado eso mismo... ¡pero se supone que esas cosas no deben decirse en voz alta!

Ella las invitó a las dos, por haber sido excluidas. ¿Y así le devuelven el favor?

¡Especialmente tú Rukia! Has estado callada todo el rato, ¿y esas es la forma de romper tu silencio? ¡Arrodíllate y pide perdón! ¡Ya deja de mirar a tu lado y de beber soda!

Pero Nell, quien fue humillada, pareció no darle importancia.

—Bueno, bueno, Ichigo-shi, no es necesario ser tan serio. Aprecio que me hayas defendido, pero esa clase de palabras no son más que leves ventiscas para mí. Incluso, diría que hasta se sienten bien. Así que no hay problema, tú también puedes insultarme.

—Estaba a punto de creer que eras una buena persona, pero con lo que acabas de decir, creo que me lo pensaré mejor.

¿Qué tan tolerante puede ser ante la gente que la insulta?

Y mientras miraba la situación oscuramente, Nell levantó un dedo y lo llevó hasta la mesa.

—Y ahora que estamos más cómodos, ¿qué tal si nos presentamos de nuevo?

—Aunque realmente no creo que la conversación que acabamos de tener justifique que estemos ahora más cómodos...

No era una mala propuesta. Pero la observación de Nell hizo guardar silencio a todos.

—...

Vamos...digan algo ustedes dos. El ambiente está tenso.

Sin ninguna otra opción, intenté persuadirlas.

—¿No piensan que es un buen plan?

—...

Calladas todavía. Parece que Rosario de las Memorias y Rukia están confundidas.

Rosario de las Memorias lo más seguro es que no esté en lo suyo, y para Rukia el error que cometió hace unos momentos debió afectarla. Si de repente hicieran que te presentaras, sería algo difícil. Aunque los extraños no deberían hablar de esa forma, supongo que no puedo hacer nada. Así que hice una propuesta.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si le hacemos una pregunta a la persona que vaya a presentarse? Así sería más sencillo hablar. Y claro, pueden pasar, ¡así que vamos por turnos!

—Umm, ¡una idea genial! Como me esperaba de Kyousuke-shi. Ahora, ¡empecemos con preguntarle a Rosario de las Memorias-shi!

—...claro, dándome órdenes.

Nell intenta calmar con gestos a Rosario de las Memorias, la cual estaba pestañeando furiosamente.

Rosario de las Memorias sopla su café caliente, toma un sorbo, y murmura algo como si no importara mucho.

—Está bien entonces. Y además, ya les dije mi nombre. ¿Qué más me queda decir?

—Bueno, mi pregunta es...déjame pensar...

Esperaba que preguntara una de las típicas preguntas fáciles, pero me equivoqué.

—Qué tal, ¿'Cuál fue el momento más aterrador de tu

vida'?

—... ¿Acaso no tienes preguntas que sean más apropiadas para presentarse?

¿En dónde te crees que estamos, en una entrevista para un programa de televisión?

Tiene razón. No me imagino lo que la gigante dirá después...pero Rosario de las Memorias permaneció callada.

Están muy calmadas ahora.

Y la conversación se hacía cada vez más relajada.

—¿Cómo era, el momento más aterrador de mi vida? Ese sería...

Rosario de las Memorias pensaba con una simple expresión, y luego prosiguió hablando fríamente.

—Oh claro, fue cuando bailé Caramel Dance con cola y orejas de gato para subirlo a Nicovideo, y mi hermana menor me pilló. Incluso yo estuve aterrada esa vez.

No sé qué cosa sea Nicovideo, pero ahora sé que no eres la chica tranquila que pareces.

Como la mitad de lo que dijiste era algo desconocido para mí, no puedo comentar nada más.

—Oh Rosario de las Memorias-shi, tienes una linda personalidad, ¿y además tienes una hermana menor?

—Sí, y abrió bien la boca como si hubiese visto algo totalmente imposible.

Claro, al igual que yo ahora. Entendería cómo se sintió exactamente.

Y luego hablamos de la hermana de Rosario de las Memorias, y durante ese tiempo, Rukia no dijo una sola palabra. Supongo que aún está nerviosa.

Pero en el momento preciso, Nell hizo que Rukia dijera algo.

—Así que, el que sigue es, Rukirin-shi. Pregúntale algo a Rosario de las Memorias-shi.

—Oh, ¿cómo? ¿Yo? Umm...

Señalada por Nell de repente, Rukia parpadeó.

—N-nada...paso...

...¡Estúpida hermana! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Nell te tomó en consideración y no haces ni siquiera la más simple de las preguntas! ¡Hazlo!

¡Pregúntale sobre su ropa!

—...

Parece que mis deseos no llegaron a Rukia, quien agachó la cabeza y se encogió aún más en su asiento.

Supongo que haber sido excluida antes la traumó. Ese es el por qué...

Qué debo hacer...Me rasqué la mejilla y le pregunté a Rosario de las Memorias lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

—Pescado. ¿Suficiente?

Respondió bruscamente como si ya hubiera terminado su deber.

Maldición... esta mujer no parece saber ni cómo tratar a alguien mayor...

—Entonces, es el turno de Rukia para presentarse.

—Oh... ¿Yo...? Umm...bueno...Soy Rukirin...

Rukia palideció. Y cuando dijo su nombre, seguía con la cabeza gacha.

—Entonces, ¡es la hora para interrogar a Rukirin-shi! ¡Vamos, Rosario de las Memorias-shi!

—¿Por qué vistes de forma tan vergonzosa? Entendería si estuvieras en alguna cita importante en Shibuya, pero para ir a una reunión fuera de línea a Akiba elegiste la ropa equivocada."

Esta Loli Gótica pregunta las cosas más sensibles sin vacilar. Rukia ya está traumada, ¡no preguntes eso! ¡A la que le envié por telepatía la pregunta sobre la ropa fue a Rukia, no a ti!

—Mmm

Parece que la triste Rukia resultó ofendida, y le respondió a Rosario de las Memorias.

—Perdona. No pude hacer nada. Estas ropas me gustan. Eres una...

—... ¿Qué soy qué? ¿Podrías hablar más fuerte?

Rukia soltó un susurro de desprecio. Whoa...interesante. Parece que estamos siendo despreciados.

—Grr...

La sangre se acumulaba en las venas de su frente. Oh oh...intenta controlarse... Rukia, la cual normalmente es de corto temperamento, está usando su inexistente habilidad para retenerse, y suspira profundamente.

Por dentro debe estar furiosa, cosa que no muestra desde fuera. Pero cualquier pequeñez puede hacerla explotar. Estoy preocupado...

Miré a Nell con la esperanza de que hiciera algo para calmar la tensión, pero... Nell puso una cara como diciendo '¿Algo va mal?' e inclina la cabeza a un lado.

Parece como si fuera a quedarse callada ante esto y no hacer nada. Geez... ¿qué piensa?

Con el olor del polvo negro en el aire, su conversa ción continúa.

—Olvidemos ese pase de antes. Ahora si te preguntar é. ¿Qué clase de vestido cosplay es ese? ¿No será Suigintou, o sí?

—Oh, ¿esto? Claro que es Suigintou. Es muy diferente. ¿Acaso no tienes ojos? Es la 'Reina de la Noche de HollowWorld'. No me digas que no la conoces.

Yo no. Incluso si te sorprende que no la conozcamos, eso no difiere en nada. Rukia tampoco sabía.

Err... ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Es esa forma de vestir y ese modo de hablar parte de tu actuación?

Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decir pero...aún no puedo imaginarme eso de que ella es normalmente una mujer tranquila.

Eso es lo que ella cree.

Rosario de las Memorias, quien hizo la pregunta, parpadeó con sus ojos rojos por la sorpresa.

—No entiendo por qué esforzarse tanto para obtener ese resultado. Je, pero debe ser mejor que malentender y equiparse completamente con ropas de marca, solo para fallar y ser excluida.

—¿Qué demonios? Vaya molestia... Sólo mira quién lo dice. ¿Qué es ese vestido exagerado de Lolita Gótica? Nunca imaginé que alguien que vistiera eso viniera a una reunión, ¡ni siquiera en Akiba!

—¿Qué has dicho?

Rukia y Rosario de las Memorias vuelven a lo que iban. Es mejor dejarlas en paz.

A propósito, me he dado cuenta de algo. Tenemos a Rukia vestida estupendamente con las marcas de moda, Rosario de las Memorias vestida en un cosplay súper serio y a Nell vestida en feas ropas para otaku. Tres personas con tres diferentes estilos. Aun cuando sus personalidades y estilos son completamente diferentes, hay algo que comparten. Ellas pusieron todo su esfuerzo en vestir así con la esperanza de que les fuera bien en la reunión.

—Mmm.

Mientras escuchaba la discusión entre Rukia y Rosario De las Memorias (la cual no tenía ningún sentido), repasé lo que ocurrió en las pasadas dos horas.

Hoy, Rukia pudo conocer a otakus por primera vez, pero sinceramente ellas fueron algo diferente a lo que ella se esperó. Y al decir otaku, me refiero a lo más cerca de ser uno, maniáticos del anime y los juegos.

Diré lo más obvio, que es un pasatiempo que aman profundamente. Sí, eso es. Amar la musica, el futbol, libros de misterio, videojuegos, no es que sea muy diferente.

Pero hasta ahora, no lo había pensado así. Tenía una diferente opinión de los otakus, aun cuando no sabía mucho sobre ellos.

Justo ahora, Rukia y Rosario de las Memorias hablan sobre anime con tono argumentativo. ¿Pero qué diferencia hay entre eso y chicas hablando sobre qué tan fans son de sus ídolos dentro de un Karaoke?

¿Qué diferencia puede haber entre eso y celebridades hablando sobre historias de amor en la esquina de una lujosa cafetería? Incluso puede, que no haya ninguna. ¿O me equivoco?

Miré a la enorme mujer con lentes en ropas obviamente otakus. Por ejemplo, ella tiene casi la misma edad que Rukia, pero es buena en crear nuevas relaciones de forma sencilla. Es extraña en todas las formas posibles, pero es de admirar que cumpla bien sus deberes como líder, ayudando a los demás a disfrutar entre ellos.

Ellas parecen divertirse. Se juntan con las personas a las que les gusta lo mismo, y se divierten... Que yo no pueda unirme hace que me sienta frustrado. ¿A ellos les importa cómo los ve la gente? ¿A ellos les preocupan los prejuicios?

Igual que Rukia, quien vino en busca de amigos. Sólo mira esa ruidosa discusión entre Rukia y Rosario de las memorias.

¿No crees que sea genial que tengan una discusión así en el mismísimo día en el que se conocieron? Eso significa que tienen "algo importante" entre ellas que las hacen resonar entre las dos.

Visto desde la perspectiva de un desconocido, me parecería extraño. Pero no es algo malo, eso es seguro. No es algo que puedas despreciar fácilmente y tirarlo. Dejando de lado lo raro que se ven.

—Jaja... ya has dicho muchas cosas, maldito humano...bien. ¡Vamos afuera perra! ¡Te enseñaré el verdadero significado del miedo! ¡Podrás llorar en tu siguiente vida!

—¡Cállate! Ya es suficiente, mujer ridicula!

—¿R-ri-didicu-la? Jajajaja... ¡dijiste algo que no debías! Aww, qué lástima. Ya no puedo salvarte sin importar lo que pase. Es muy tarde para pedir disculpas. Esta aura negativa, ya no la puedo detener...

—¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¿No te avergüenza solo estar viva? ¿Qué tal si te mueres ya?

Err... ¿Puedo guardarme de vuelta mis comentarios anteriores? otaku, como ves...no todos ellos son buenos...

Luego de un rato, nos fuimos de McDonald's, y como Nell planeó, hicimos unas compras rápidas en Akihabara. Este incidente (déjenme llamarlo incidente por ahora) sería una larga y enredada historia, y ni siquiera me dan ganas de recordarlo, así que la omitiré.

Además, ¿entiendes no? Si visitaras Akiba con estas personas, ¿qué pasaría? ¡Imagínatelo! ¿Lo hiciste? Bueno. Si agregas un 150% más de daño que recibí yo a tu imaginación, entonces estarías bastante cerca de saber que pasó en realidad. Soy admirable por no haberme ido corriendo.

A propósito, Rukia y Rosario de las Memorias estuvieron insultándose todo el tiempo. Y siempre había un tema otaku de por medio. Empezó con anime, luego pasó a juegos y manga, luego sobre las parejas y lo que sea, y como la animación estuvo blah, y como estaban los precios de los DVD...Realmente me impresiona el montón de cosas con las que se pueden insultar.

Y la noche ya caía, e incluso después de que terminara la fiesta secundaria, ellas continuaron. Intercambiaron despedidas, pero siempre con hostilidad sobre el Jakigan contra los anime de chicas mágicas.

—Jajaja, Rukirin-shi y Rosario de las Memorias-shi de verdad parecen que se hayan vuelto amistosas.

—¿Qué parte del día te hace decir eso? Probablemente necesitas nuevos lentes. — Dije eso, pero le entendí. Mirando a Rukia y Rosario de las Memorias discutir, sonreí un poco.

Bien por ti Rukia. Has encontrado a alguien a quien puedes gritarle sobre tu pasatiempo tan fuerte como quieras. Aunque estoy seguro de que negarías ese hecho, diciendo "En lo absoluto." Eso es lo que llamas un amigo.

—...Entonces.

Yo y Nell estamos un poco alejados para evitar ser víctimas de una batalla entre otakus. Estamos en las afueras del hotel Akihabara Washington parados en el andén.

Una carretera está frente a nosotros.

...Como hermano de Rukia, tengo algo que decir.

Con todo el corazón que pude ponerle, me incliné ante Nell.

—Gracias.

—¿Oh? ¿Hice algo que merezca ser apreciado? — interogo Nell.

Probablemente lo entiende. Pero decir algo más ya no tendría sentido. Dije lo que debía. Sólo puedo esperar que ella entienda mis sentimientos. Sonreí débilmente.

—Eres una buena persona después de todo. Rukia y yo tuvimos suerte.

—No comprendo del todo lo que quieres decir, pero no soy tan buena persona. He estado haciendo lo que quise. Si crees que lo soy, entonces debe ser porque tú, Ichigo-shi, te consideras tal. Dicen, que las personas son espejos que te reflejan a ti mismo.

Dicho eso, Nell desenfunda el poster de su mochila y lanza una estocada como si fuese una espada de luz.

El poster reluce en el sol poniente. Mirando su punta enfrente de mí, descansé mis hombros.

—He, di lo que sea.

—Y debo hacerlo. Nell sonrió y me dio la espalda. Ella normalmente debe hacer expresiones muy agradables.

La sonrisa fue lo suficientemente encantadora para hacerme creer eso. Lentes redondos con una pañoleta en su cabeza y una camisa a cuadros encajada en sus pantalones...Una horrible otaku. No hay nada que sea más feo.

Nell oscila la espada y la envaina de vuelta en su mochila.

—Entonces, nos veremos alguna otra vez. — dijo ella marchándose mientras el ocaso se ponía en Akibahara.

_Bueno, es hora también de que yo regrese, sé que aun esto de los asesoramientos de vida no ha acabado._

* * *

En lo particular me ha encantado el capítulo de hoy, espero que a ustedes también, y en serio, disculpen por la tardanza, tratare de actualizar pronto, al igual que mis otros fics, cuídense, ¡nos estamos leyendo pronto!


End file.
